Línea de Sangre
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Tu cuerpo se irá a la tumba intacto de emociones. Sobre la oscura tierra brotará una alborada. De tus ojos saldrán dos claveles sangrientos y de tus senos, rosas como la nieve blancas. Pero tu gran tristeza se irá con las estrellas, como otra estrella digna de herirlas y eclipsarlas. Así era su vida, su triste y desgraciada vida.
1. Líneas del destino

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí está de nuevo esta loca escritora llevándole otra de sus locas ideas, esta vez perpetuada por mi hija. Bueno, ella medio la base y yo la desarrolle a mi modo, para los que me han leído con anterioridad sabrán que no sigo al pie de la letra la saga, pero sí, todos son vampiros y la desglosaré a mi modo. Tomaré lo que para mí es relevante y dejaré fuera lo que no me sirve. **

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, cuídense mucho. Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Carlisle | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Línea de Sangre.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Líneas del destino.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La melancolía es una tristeza, un deseo sin nada de dolor, parecido a la tristeza en la misma medida en la que la neblina se parece a la lluvia._

.

.

.

— _¡Oh por Dios! — se escuchó un grito escandalizado. _

— _¡Apártense! ¡A un lado! — profirió otro. _

_Escuchaba voces, gritos alarmados, el chirrido de las ruedas al ser deslizadas por la cerámica. _

_Luego pararon… giraron y podía escuchar el ruido del metal al ser azotado contra las bandejas, sus ojos semi abiertos, solamente veía borrones; manchones blancos y celestes que se movían a su alrededor. _

— _¿De cuanto es su presión cardíaca? _

— _40/60, ritmo cardiaco bajo. — se apresuró a contestar otro. _

— _¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! _

— _Vamos, pequeña quédate con nosotros. — susurró, ella cerró sus párpados temblorosos y los abrió nuevamente con gran dificultad. _

— _¡Dios se está desangrando! _

— _Rápido los coagulantes. _

— _¡Entrará en paro! _

_Las voces se redujeron a murmullos, que poco a poco iban desapareciendo, su respiración se volvía paulatina y todo el dolor de su cuerpo se despejaba. Lo último que escuchó fue un silbido… _

.

.

.

.

_Sueño imagen alta y tierna del consuelo, aurora de mis mares de tristeza, lis de paz con olores de pureza, ¡premio divino de mi largo duelo! Igual que el tallo de la flor del cielo, tu alteza se perdía en su belleza…_

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos instantáneamente como si solamente descansara unos minutos, como si no hubiese estado dormida todo ese tiempo. Sus ojos aguamarina clavados sobre el pulcro encielado blanco, tan vívidos y tan opacos al mismo tiempo.

Siempre era lo mismo, todas las noches se acostaba a dormir y siempre tenía el mismo sueño. Siempre.

Su mirada vagaba por los recuadros que conformaban el amplio cielo falso de su habitación, esa que jamás creyó tendría pero que ahora que la tenía ya no significaba nada para ella. Sabía que debía estar agradecida con su tío, él asumió todo, sus gastos, su tutela. Todo.

Aun no entendía porque, puesto que no era su deber. Ella era solamente una carga para él y para la sociedad.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, se deshizo de las sábanas azul rey que su tío Nicholas compró para ella y se dirigió hacia su pequeño baño personal, aunque al decir pequeño exageraba porque no era para nada diminuto. Comparado con el que tenía cuando vivía en Nueva York de ese salían dos.

Su tío Nicholas Sanders tenía una status económico alto, podría decirse que un hombre acaudalado que vivía de manera sencilla. Porque si era cierto que tenía sus comodidades no exageraba, su tío era un hombre sencillo y no le gustaba mucho presumir. Aunque todo el mundo supiera que era un genio en la industria de la farmacéutica, era el único hermano menor de su padre y había construido un gran imperio con los conocimientos que tenía.

Ambos habían estudiado la misma carrera, pero al parecer su tío si supo emplearla; no como su padre…

Aunque le parecía extraña su repentina llegada, prácticamente toda la vida sin conocerlo y de un día para otro llegaba pidiendo su custodia, bueno, no es que se la negaran puesto que no tendría donde ir de todas maneras. Pese a que se sentía una carga a su espalda.

Terminó de arreglar su cama, aunque sabía que había personal para eso prefería hacerlo por sí misma. Se acercó al pequeño buró cerca de su cama y abrió la primera gaveta de este que estaba repleto de medicamentos, tomó tres frascos y sacó dos pastillas de cada uno, tomó el pequeño vaso junto a una jarra de cristal llenándolo de agua e ingiriendo enseguida las pastillas.

Luego tomó otros dos frascos más y los metió a su bolso, no debía olvidarlas pese a que le gustaría hacerlo. Peinó su larga cabellera rojiza con cortes irregulares y con las puntas ennegrecidas que le otorgaba un estilo rebelde, jugando con el color negro en los párpados inferiores de sus ojos destacando aun más el azul verdoso pálido de sus iris.

Cogió su bolso con los libros y bajó a la primera planta encaminándose hacia la cocina.

— Buenos días, principessa.

Se encontró a su tío sentado en uno de los bancos del desayunador americano sosteniendo un periódico, con una taza de café a su lado derecho. Su tío era muy guapo, de hecho podía decirse que no se parecía mucho a su padre. Tenía el cabello laceo pelirrojo como ella pero más suave y los ojos jade, como un verde traslúcido muy bonito. Tenía la piel blanca lechosa como la suya, con un tono rosáceo natural en las mejillas y el cuerpo de un atleta.

Un hombre muy atractivo que no aparentaba sus casi 40 años, a lo mejor era porque no se había casado y no tenía hijos.

— Buenos días, tío Nick. — correspondió al saludo y se sentó en el banco que se encontraba frente a él donde se encontraba ya dispuesto su desayuno.

Uno que no quería pero debía tomar, o las pastillas terminarían noqueándola.

— ¿Te tomaste los medicamentos? — inquirió Nicholas con ese tono paternal que siempre tenía para con ella.

— Sí. — contestó picando un poco su panqueque y luego tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

— Bien, espero que no te olvides del siguiente. — advirtió levantándose del banco dejando el periódico a un lado y depositando la taza vacía en el lavaplatos — Cuídate, nos vemos en la tarde. — se despidió dándole un beso en la coronilla.

— Hasta la tarde. — respondió ella.

No es que no le gustara, de hecho podría decirse que ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos por parte de su tío; pero no dejaba de sentirse extraña… resopló, dejó medio desayuno y se terminó su jugo para después enjuagarse la boca. Enseguida salió de la casa, se despidió de Doris el ama de llaves que recién llegaba y se encaminó hacia la parada de autobuses.

Sabía que Bella no tardaría por pasarse por su casa junto a su novio, Edward Cullen. Sí, sabía que hacía mal; que su amiga lo hacía con la intención de hacerle más fáciles las cosas pero realmente los Cullen no le eran muy agradables. Quería mucho a Bella, no lo negaba, ella fue la única que se le acercó recién llegó a Forks y le ofreció ayuda.

Fue amable y amigable siendo una simple extraña, de eso ya hacía un año. La única con el valor de acercarse a la **Friki**, como lo denominaron los demás estudiantes. Ni siquiera terminó de llegar a la parada de autobuses cuando el transporte paró, subió al vehículo a la espera de su destino.

.

.

.

.

_Cuando hacia a mí volviste la cabeza, creí que me elevaban del suelo. _

.

.

.

.

— ¡No nos esperaste! — vociferó una molesta voz femenina, una que conocía muy bien.

— Lo siento, Bella. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer y por eso salí temprano. — respondió ella.

— Te dije que pasaríamos por ti, pudiste hablarme y decirme que saldrías temprano. — le reprochó la castaña de ojos chocolate.

La pelirroja cerró el casillero y miró a su compañera que se encontraba a un lado muy cerca suyo, y detrás se encontraba Edward Cullen. El chico más asediado de toda la preparatoria.

— Lo lamento, Bella, pero en verdad tenía algo que hacer. — se disculpó, no es que estuviera mintiendo.

Si debía hacer algo que olvidó, y que posiblemente le daría muchos problemas en lo que restaba del día…

— Hola Edward. — saludó ligeramente el guapo chico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verde esmeralda. Éste le sonrió amigablemente como respuesta — Ya vamos tarde para química, nos vemos Bella.

— ¡Cassandra! — bramó Bella al verla partir de ahí casi corriendo de ahí, gruñó descontenta — Es el colmo. — masculló cruzándose de brazos.

Edward que se encontraba junto a ella rió divertido.

— Déjala, es obvio que mi familia no le agrada mucho. — musitó Edward besándole el cabello.

— Pero es que… ni siquiera se esfuerza por conocerlos… — murmuró su novia dolida.

Y es que no entendía porque razón Cassandra no se acercaba a ellos, hasta el punto que para no tener que rozarse con los Cullen la evadía a ella. La quería mucho, puesto que al contrario de su actitud antisocial era muy sincera y cariñosa, solía cuidarla con los ataques verbales de Jessica porque no era muy buena defendiéndose y no siempre estaban Alice o Edward para defenderla.

Aun incluso Rosalie a pesar de su apatía.

— Vamos, tenemos Historia. — le recordó Edward guiándola hacia el salón.

Ya luego hablaría con su amiga, tenía que parar esa actitud en contra de su novio y los demás.

.

.

.

.

_Ahora, el alba casta de tus brazos, acogido a tu pecho transparente, ¡cuán clara a mí toman mis prisiones! ¡Cómo mi corazón hecho pedazos agradece el dolor, al beso ardiente con que tú, sonriendo, lo compones!_

.

.

.

.

Era la quinta vuelta alrededor del campus y su visión comenzó a verse borrosa, su pecho comenzó a doler, sus pulmones y garganta ardían con cada exhalación. Le faltaban cinco vueltas más y si no paraba para tomar un poco de aire se desvanecería.

¡Maldita la hora en la que olvidó hacer esa vuelta temprano!

Comenzaban período de clases y a ella se le olvidó que tenía que ir por eso, así no tendría que estar en esa situación. Aparte la sudadera verde del uniforme de deporte no le ayudaba mucho, solo aportaba más calor.

— ¡Muévete Sanders! — gritó Jessica que se la pasó llevando con el brazo, se tambaleó pero se recuperó de inmediato.

Frunció el ceño y observó como la de cabellos marrones salvajes se alejaba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y una mirada despectiva en sus ojos azules. Cassandra lo dejó pasar y se detuvo un momento mientras apoyaba las palmas de las manos en sus piernas, encorvándose ligeramente hacia adelante.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? — preguntó una voz soprano femenina aguda y levemente preocupada, ésta se giró para encontrarse la diminuta y grácil figura de Alice Cullen.

La pequeña de los Cullen se detuvo al verla ponerse más pálida que el papel, incluso que ellos mismos.

— Sí. — contestó la pelirroja enderezándose inmediatamente — No es nada. — cortó y se alejó para continuar con el ejercicio.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? — inquirió una molesta Rosalie que observaba como la chica se distanciaba de ellas trotando.

Le había irritado como había tratado a Alice, pero sobretodo la mirada de tristeza que ésta tenía en sus ojos negros.

— Creo que no le agradamos… — murmuró la azabache.

— ¡Jum! A nosotros tampoco. — dijo la rubia — Vamos, continuemos con el ejercicio.

.

.

.

.

_Digámoslo de una vez: no trata de evitar el dolor, porque el dolor es inevitable; se trata de escoger las consecuencias. _

.

.

.

.

Con esfuerzo sobrehumano terminó de dar las vueltas y se encaminó hacia los vestidores para poder salir antes que las demás, pero no pensó que llegar hasta ahí le supondría un gran trabajo. Caminaba como si nada por los pasillos, pero nadie sabía el gran sacrificio que significaba.

Cuando entró en los vestidores respiraba pesada y paulatinamente mientras sostenía su pecho, el ardor de su pecho no se iba si no todo lo contrario, había aumentado debido al esfuerzo. Y para que pasara un poco debía descansar, pero no podía, debía ducharse pero luego de eso se iría para poder obtener ese susodicho papelito o tendría más semanas así.

Se sentó un par de minutos en las largas bancas frente a los casilleros y luego se metió a las duchas, lo haría rápido no quería que nadie la viera… cuando las demás llegaron ella estaba terminando de ponerse sus tenis y se apresuró a colocarse su suéter azul de algodón y cuello alto. Cerró su locker de un manotazo y salió de ahí antes de que Jessica comenzara a molestarla, en su caminata se encontró con las Cullen y observó por el rabillo del ojo como Rosalie hacía una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

Bueno, por lo menos ya eran dos.

— Una botella con agua. — pidió a la señora que atendía la cafetería, ésta le sonrió cálidamente y se giró para buscar su pedido.

— ¡Cassie! — gritó Bella repentinamente, su corazón saltó del susto.

Estaba tan concentrada regulando su respiración para disminuir el dolor de su pecho que no prestó atención a que todos habían salido de clases.

— Bella, me diste un susto. — emitió girándose con una diminuta sonrisa mitigando el cansancio en su voz.

A lo lejos, en una de las mesas del final y cerca de los ventanales se encontraban los Cullen, como siempre…

— Pues tu culpa, tú estabas distraída.

— Sí, supongo que sí… — murmuró pagándole a la empleada su pedido.

— ¿Te sentarás con nosotros? — preguntó la castaña con ojos brillantes esperando una afirmación.

— Lo siento, Bella, no puedo tengo que irme. — le dijo Cassandra evadiéndola como siempre.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Cassandra? ¿Por qué no te agradan los Cullen? — reprochó esta vez sin aguantarse el enojo.

— No es que no me agraden, simplemente no me llevo bien con todos. Nada más. — suspiró la pelirroja destapando la botella — Debo irme, Bella, en serio. Nos vemos mañana. — se despidió antes de que su amiga hiciera una tormenta en un vaso con agua.

Ni siquiera esperó que le contestara, simplemente la dejó ahí parada con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia. Golpeó el suelo con su zapato izquierdo y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde los demás se encontraban.

— ¿Otra vez? — le preguntó Edward tomándola suavemente por la cintura, ésta bufó irritada.

— Siempre es lo mismo. — contestó.

— ¿Ella está bien? — la interrogante de su novio se le hizo curiosa y lo miró esperando que contestara — Se veía cansada…

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? — éste asintió y ella se preocupó, a lo mejor era por eso que se iba… — Creo que tendré que ir a visitarla esta tarde… — añadió, el de cabellos cobrizos asintió comprensivo.

A lo mejor su amiga estaba enferma y ella molestándola con su actitud, tendría que ir esa misma tarde y ver que le pasaba.

.

.

.

.

_El arte de la vida es el arte de evitar el dolor._

.

.

.

.

Caminó dos cuadras fuera del instituto, otras dos para llegar a la parada de autobuses y tres más para arribar en el hospital. Cuando llegó a recepción respiraba a bocanadas, las pastillas que se tomó le ayudaron un poco con el dolor del pecho pero no habían hecho mucho con su cansancio. No obstante, sabía que estaba abusando, que no debería hacer eso pero necesitaba llegar.

Tomó aire nuevamente y caminó unos cuantos pasos más hacia el gran escritorio donde se encontraban cuando menos tres enfermeras contestando llamadas y metidas entre papeles.

— Disculpe… — habló, su voz sonó mucho más suave de lo que le gustaría que sonara.

— ¿Sí? — respondió una enfermera castaña mientras colgaba el teléfono y buscaba unos papeles.

— ¿El doctor Henry Wallace? — indagó recuperando un poco más el tono de su voz o por lo menos intentándolo.

La enfermera finalmente se dignó a mirarla, parecía un poco molesta y estresada, no era para menos. La sala parecía un desastre, mucha gente preguntando y otras gritando. Al parecer era nueva, pues la que siempre la atendía era Janet y no la veía por ningún lugar.

— ¿Tiene cita?

Cassandra negó.

— No, pero…

— Si ya ha venido antes debería saber que tiene que concertar una cita, así no se pueden pasar pacientes. — explicó con una mirada afilada la enfermera.

Le hubiese gustado darle un golpe, pero no tenía muchas ganas y seguramente gastaría la poca fuerza que tenía.

— No entiende, dígale que Cassandra Sanders lo busca. — y la mirada de la mujer cambió drásticamente.

Era obvio que con solo mencionar el apellido de su tío era más que suficiente para que la tomaran en cuenta.

— Oh, disculpe… no sabía… — tartamudeó la mujer nerviosamente.

— Sólo dígame si está o no.

La mujer asintió apenada.

— Gracias. — profirió malhumorada la pelirroja, estúpida mujer que la hacía perder su tiempo.

Ni siquiera se alejó unos cuantos pasos del escritorio cuando trastrabilló y casi cae, si no hubiese sido por un par de fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron seguramente estaría tirada en el suelo. Levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que intentaba respirar profundamente, pero el aire no llegó a sus pulmones ya que unos extraños ojos dorados la dejaron prácticamente sin respiración.

Continuará…


	2. Densa tristeza

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado, nos veremos pronto, cuídense.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Carlisle | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Densa tristeza.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Todo amor nuevo que aparece _

_nos ilumina la existencia,_

_nos la perfuma y enflorece._

.

.

.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó una voz masculina aterciopelada y suave.

Eso la obligó a despertar, se había quedado sumergida en el dorado de su mirada, sus ojos parecían topacios casi tan brillantes como su cabellera rubia.

— S-Sí… sí, estoy bien. — respondió torpemente luego de unos segundos, se enderezó con ayuda de él.

Entonces notó la bata blanca, era un médico. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos para poder verlo a la cara, puesto que su metro noventa rebasaba a su diminuto 1.68.

— ¿Está segura? Estuvo a punto de desmayarse. — habló de nuevo — Venga conmigo, déjeme revisarla.

— No, no es necesario voy con mi médico. — se apresuró a decir mientras tomaba aire a pausas, sin embargo, el rubio la miró no estando muy seguro de las palabras de la chica.

Cassandra se sintió cohibida ante la mirada escrutadora del médico, puesto que tal parecía que no creía en sus palabras. En otras circunstancias le hubiese respondido con alguna grosería pero no se sentía con fuerza para pelear con ese hombre, no sabía porque ni la razón exacta. Simplemente no podía.

— ¡Doctor Cullen! — profirió repentinamente una voz masculina en la lejanía, una que ella conocía bastante bien.

A unos cuatro o cinco metros se veía caminar a un hombre estatura más baja y complexión más delgada que la del rubio, cabellera azabache y ojos color café. También portaba la bata médica y aparentaba mucha más edad que el hombre frente a ella.

Un momento, ¿había dicho Cullen?

— La enfermera Susan lo está buscando, dice que hay un caso en urgencias que… — dejó de hablar amenamente en cuanto visualizó la pequeña figura de Cassandra y lo que vió no le agradó en lo absoluto — Cassandra, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó relativamente preocupado.

— Es lo mismo que acabo de preguntarle, hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de desmayarse. — informó el rubio antes de que la chica contestara.

Ésta se molestó puesto que no quería armar un lío y llamar la atención, pero tal parecía que ya lo hacía. No solo porque las enfermeras se habían detenido a ver que sucedía, si no porque algunas de ellas la veían de forma rara… aparte de su médico que esperaba por una explicación.

— Sí, estoy bien… — musitó evadiendo la mirada del rubio y la de su mismo médico.

Era claro que estaba mintiendo pues el dolor de su pecho no se iba, ya no era tan fuerte pero mantenía ese ardor en el pecho, los pulmones y las vías respiratorias.

— Ven conmigo, vamos a revisarte. — articuló Wallace haciendo un ademán con su brazo pasando cerca del rubio y rozándole la bata ligeramente — Oh, se me olvidaba. Susan necesita que vayas y revises un caso en urgencias. — recordó.

— Gracias, Henry.

— De nada, Carlisle. — se despidió llevándose a la chica pelirroja con él.

Lo observó avanzar lentamente, parecía que ella se apoyaba en su colega y su paso era dudoso. Se sintió extrañamente cálido ante el roce de la chica, y también preocupado, porque parecía que bien era lo último que se encontraba.

.

.

.

_En la más densa oscuridad_

_toda mujer es refulgencia_

_y todo amor es claridad. _

.

.

.

En cuanto entraron al consultorio prácticamente se desplomó en la silla y comenzó a respirar con dificultad emitiendo un suave silbido con cada exhalación, el azabache le pasó rápidamente la mascarilla de oxígeno y la ayudó mientras ella se mantenía encorvada en la silla.

— ¿Desde cuando estás así? — interrogó entre preocupado y molesto.

Cassandra intentó contestarle, iba a quitarse la mascarilla pero él se lo impidió.

— No, déjatela. Eso te ayudará. — la pelirroja no dijo nada, únicamente cerró los ojos esperando que el atenazador dolor de su tórax desapareciera.

Le hacía recordar tanto… demasiadas cosas que le gustaría olvidar.

— ¿Has estado tomándote los medicamentos? — Cassandra asintió.

— F-Fue… por el ejercicio… de esta mañana… — articuló con voz tan suave que parecía un murmullo y que él pudo escuchar apenas porque se encontraba cerca.

Henry frunció el ceño irritado.

— Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella negó, se colocó la mascarilla de nuevo e inhaló un par de veces para poder responderle.

— N-No fue porque… quisiera… la… escuela… — dijo simplemente y él comprendió a lo que quería decir.

— ¿Por qué no viniste por tu referencia? — expresó lastimoso, verla ahí luchando por respirar y hablar era por demás doloroso.

— N-No… pude… — fue lo único que Cassie logró decir.

— Está bien, cálmate. Déjate la mascarilla y recuéstate aquí. — señaló la camilla para los pacientes.

Con su ayuda se recostó y se dejó la mascarilla, la vista comenzaba a tornársele borrosa y eso solo avivaba más sus memorias.

Abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró con los café de Henry.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien… necesitas relajarte. — dijo el médico, ella asintió e intentó relajarse.

Más que intento era una obligación, no tenía más otra manera que esa si quería que el oxígeno fuera efectivo.

El azabache la miró con pena, más que con pena con profunda tristeza. Cassandra era tan joven, apenas una niña que comenzaba a vivir y tenía que lidiar con esto… que para ella significaba más que un calvario. Una cruz, una marca que tendría que llevar de por vida y no se quitaría jamás.

Apenas tenía 17 años, era un crimen, fue un crimen. Y uno muy grande.

Poco a poco el silbido de su pecho fue mermando, se acercó para comprobar las pulsaciones y los latidos de su corazón. Aun estaban acelerados pero no tanto como hacía un instante, temió tener que ingresarla e intervenirla quirúrgicamente; pero no fue necesario.

Su cuerpo se relajó, era clara evidencia de que se había quedado dormida. Llamaría a Nicholas para que fuera por ella, no era la primera vez que sucedía, las enfermeras que rondaban ese piso ya se habían acostumbrado a la escena de ver a Nicholas Sanders cargando a su sobrina por los pasillos del hospital. Aunque por lo general lo hacían de la manera más discreta posible, más que por petición de él se debía a la de Cassandra.

Entre menos personas supieran mucho mejor, según ella no le gustaba generar lástima a nadie y mucho menos a desconocidos que no pueden compadecer un dolor que jamás han sentido, y que posiblemente no sentirán. Cogió su celular y llamó a su mejor amigo, porque sí, el tío de Cassandra era su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

— _¡Henry! ¡¿Qué sucede, es Cassandra?! — contestó alarmado y ansioso._

No pudo evitar sonreír, se preocupaba tanto por esa pequeña como jamás lo había hecho por nadie más.

— Tranquilo, hermano. Solo tuvo un pequeño percance pero ya está bien. — concilió.

Lo escuchó emitir un suspiro aliviado, sí, sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero mientras no pasara a más no tenía por qué alarmarlo. Aunque fuese en contra de su juramento.

— _Está bien, pasó por ella en quince minutos. — informó — Gracias, hermano. _

— De nada. — contestó y luego colgó.

Miró de nuevo a la chica que ya descansaba mucho más tranquila, a veces desearía hacer más. Sin embargo, la medicina no tenía los grandes avances que él esperaba o por lo menos, que le gustaría que tuvieran.

Se quedó ahí, a la espera de la presencia de Nicholas.

.

.

.

_Para curar la pertinaz pena,_

_en las almas escondida, _

_un nuevo amor es eficaz, _

_porque se posa en nuestro mal _

_sin lastimar nunca la herida,_

_como un destello en un cristal._

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Cassandra se despertó en su habitación arropada por unas suaves cobijas azules y su tío Nick a un lado en una silla.

— Hola, principessa. — habló en tono bajo y cariñoso mientras quitaba algunos mechones rojizos de su frente.

Ella sintió la boca seca y la garganta amargosa.

— ¿Q-Qué paso? — preguntó con la voz rasposa y patosa, respirando profundamente.

Sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que la sensación de ardor en su pecho se había ido, no podía decir lo mismo de su garganta pero ya era algo.

— Te quedaste dormida en la consulta. — respondió Nick — Debiste decirme que necesitabas la referencia, hubiera ido por ella esta mañana. — le reprendió, intentaba sonar molesto pero únicamente sonaba preocupado.

— Lo siento… fue un descuido. Tenía que haber ido ayer pero no pude… me quedé dormida. — dijo, su voz sonaba sumamente suave y un poco cansada.

— No te preocupes. — le besó la frente con esa forma tan paternal que irradiaba siempre que estaba con ella — Doris te traerá algo de comer. — informó.

La pelirroja asintió, realmente tenía un poco de hambre. No había ingerido nada desde el desayuno y su próxima ronda de pastillas estaba cerca, no podía tomárselas con el estómago vacío. O de plano iría a parar al hospital pero esta vez por un lavado de estómago.

— Isabella estuvo aquí. — soltó de repente su tío, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y angustia — No te preocupes, Doris le dijo que estabas conmigo haciendo unas diligencias.

Eso la tranquilizó, sabía que estaba mal mentir, sobretodo cuando se trataba de alguien a quien quería. Se supone que no se les miente a los que quieres, eso era lo que le decía siempre su abuela.

Sin quieres de verdad: No mientas. Es el peor pago que le puedes dar.

Eso siempre se lo decía, pero esta no era una mentira cualquiera… aunque sabía que estaba mal, prefería mentir a recibir lástima de alguien que se ha ganado su cariño sin necesidad de eso.

— Gracias. — musitó, su tío únicamente le sonrió dulcemente y se levantó de su asiento.

— Tengo que hacer unas diligencias, Doris se encargará de ti mientras no estoy. Descansa. — se despidió besándole la coronilla y saliendo de la habitación con gran cuidado como si ella estuviera dormida.

Una diminuta sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, su tío se había ganado su cariño y podía decirse que era como el padre que nunca tuvo. Se preocupaba y estaba pendiente de ella como su verdadero padre nunca lo estuvo, hasta… sus ojos aguamarina se oscurecieron y se tornaron vacíos. Aun seguía sin poder invocar esos pensamientos en su mente, no de forma consciente por lo menos. Porque en sus sueños… siempre la acosaban, hasta el punto de vivirlos de nuevo.

Dio la vuelta hacia la izquierda y acomodó la cabeza en su almohada, era media tarde y aun estaba claro. Desde la ventana de su habitación podía ver la espesura del bosque y los árboles apilados a distancias distorsionadas, observaba como algunas ramas se movían al compás del viento de izquierda a derecha. Supuso que el clima enfriaría, los nubarrones espesos auguraban frío a mitad de la noche.

Un frío que jamás disfrutaría y que no sentiría en su habitación por la calefacción, no se quejaba. Sabía que la mayoría en ese lugar y con ese clima tenían calefacciones en sus casas para resguardarse del tiempo invernal que hacía casi siempre. Sin embargo, para ella era mucho más que eso, era como el recordatorio de lo que tuvo que dejar. No. A lo que le hicieron renunciar, nunca tomó la decisión; lo hicieron por ella.

Sus ojos idos en un punto ignoto de la naturaleza mientras veía como un brazo invisible con fuerza gravitacional meneaban las copas de los árboles y las líneas de los cables telefónicos. Sentía la tristeza aguda pero ya no había lágrimas para derramar. Ya se las había gastado todas.

Y de repente, esa sensación llegó nuevamente a ella… ese sentimiento de calidez y protección que tuvo cuando estuvo en los brazos de aquel médico. Ese que le aceleró el pulso e hizo hormiguear su pecho sin producirle ningún dolor, solo… calor.

Junto las rodillas con su estómago en una posición fetal y cerró los ojos, abrigada por esa sensación de calor y los brazos de ese hombre acunándola. Se durmió de nuevo esperando no entrar a ese mundo donde sus sueños no eran sueños, si no unas terribles pesadillas.

.

.

.

_Como un sueño en una cuna,_

_como una posa en la ruina_

_la piedad del rayo de la luna._

_Como un encanto en un hastío,_

_como en la punta de una espina_

_una gotita de rocío… _

.

.

.

Sentando en el sillón de cuero de su despacho, recostó la cabeza y cerró los ojos dejando a su cuerpo descansar y relajarse de la tensión del día. Si era cierto su inmortalidad les permitía muchas cosas y les quitaba otras, no significaba que no tuvieran tensiones o estrés como los demás seres humanos.

Aunque claramente él era un caso más especial debido a su desarrollado sentido de la humanidad y compasión. Un suceso extraño y único en su mundo, tan raro como los ojos aguamarina que se presentaban en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos y exhalaba inútilmente un aire que no necesitaba.

Repasaba sus ojos, ese vacío en ellos, parecía que no tenían brillo o nada porque brillar. Su expresión, ese rostro delicado y grácil, tenía unas detalladas facciones femeninas y elegantes deformadas por las ojeras que inútilmente intentaba ocultar con maquillaje, y esa sustancia negra que se ponía haciéndole una sombra rara debajo de los ojos. Estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para detallarla, aunque se sorprendió a si mismo por haberlo hecho.

Solía no prestar más atención de la necesaria a las personas a su alrededor, a excepción de sus pacientes. Y esa niña en definitiva no lo era, pero de una forma extrañamente retorcida deseó que sí.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar pasos muy cerca y enseguida la puerta se abrió mostrando la delicada figura de su esposa, fijó la mirada un instante en sus iris y se dio cuenta que estaban oscurecidas.

— ¿Irás con nosotros? — indagó la fémina acercándose a él.

Carlisle negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

— No. Prefiero quedarme aquí a estudiar unos casos. — respondió.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro. — dijo, Esme besó ligeramente sus labios y enseguida se retiró de ahí.

Contempló la puerta por la que su esposa había salido y su mirada viajó un poco, con frecuencia se preguntaba desde cuando se habían distanciado tanto. Antes solían salir a cazar juntos para tener un poco de privacidad, un momento romántico a solas o un poco más… pero, de pronto ambos comenzaron a distanciarse y hacer las cosas por su lado.

No lo decían, no lo hablaban pero lo sabían. Su distancia, su poco tiempo se redujo a nada. Solo compartir un dormitorio y el silencio de la noche, si era verdad a veces no se necesitaban palabras para sentirse reconfortado, cálido o en compañía. Pero el silencio entre ellos era más tenso y glacial, como si lo que conocían desapareciera y quedara…. Nada.

A lo mejor era porque habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, cuidar y resguardar la vida de una persona amada era una gran responsabilidad, porque eso eran sus hijos para ellos. Y lo que sus hijos amaban también lo protegían porque ya formaban parte de la familia, a lo mejor eso los había distanciado de esa manera.

Sí, eso debía ser. Ya cuando las cosas se calmaran y volvieran al redil, todo volvería a la normalidad o por lo menos es lo que él esperaba.

.

.

.

_¿Qué también sabe hacer sufrir?_

_¿Qué también sabe hacer llorar?_

_¿Qué también sabe hacer morir? _

.

.

.

— _No… — musitó con miedo antes de recibir la siguiente bofetada que le partió el labio — P-Por favor… — suplicó, lo que solo provocó una estruendosa risa burlona y gozosa. _

— _Tu padre no hizo lo que le pedí… se negó a hacerlo. — siseó cerca de su rostro con un tono que infundiría miedo hasta a el más valiente — Y como no lo hizo… tú pagaras. — sentenció pasando asquerosamente la lengua sobre su mejilla izquierda. _

_Ella tembló, de miedo, asco y enojo. _

— _¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que pague?! ¡¿Por qué no puede ser él?! — gritó furiosa forcejeando contra las ataduras de la mesa. _

_Y lo único que recibió fue otra bofetada, aun más fuerte que las anteriores. Su fuerza era descomunal y estaba segura que le tiró dos dientes con el golpe. _

— _¡CÁLLATE MOCOSA! — profirió furioso el hombre — Es un mensaje de lo que le espera a tu padre, y ya que a dejado claro que no le importas servirás a mi propósito. — dijo, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba._

_Tenía la mirada clavada en la sierra dispuesta en una mesa metálica, el miedo recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo y la angustia comenzaba a acelerar su respiración. _

_No, no, no, no, no. NO. Su padre no podía abandonarla a su suerte, ese hombre no podía estar pensando eso… ¿o sí? _

— _Oh, no chiquita. Esa la dejaremos para el final. — profirió el hombre con un brillo sádico en sus ojos zafiro — Comenzaremos con este… — le dijo mostrándole un afilado cuchillo de cocina, su sonrisa era escalofriante. _

— _N-No… por favor… no… — suplicó llorosa, las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos sin parar y luchaba incansablemente contra las ataduras buscando liberarse sin éxito. _

— _Jajaja… tu padre va desear no haber jugado conmigo. — apuntó clavándole el cuchillo. _

— _¡NOOOO!_

_Un grito desgarrador hizo eco en la habitación y todo se volvió oscuro. _

Se despertó sobresaltada sentada en la cama, la respiración entrecortada y llevó una mano a su pecho haciéndola puño ahí. Sudaba, lo sabía porque la camisa de su pijama estaba húmeda, sentía una corriente de viento helada en su cara aunque la ventana no estuviera abierta. Llevó las manos a su rostro y se percató de que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin permiso, pero tampoco hacía el menor esfuerzo por detenerlas.

Siempre era así, siempre lo mismo. Todas las noches era la misma historia, aunque si tenía suerte su grito no había sido tan fuerte para despertar a su tío. Siempre que eso pasaba él la escuchaba, iba a su habitación y se quedaba ahí hasta que ella pudiera conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Lo que conseguía solo con fármacos, unos que su médico le recomendó tomar todos los días si no quería tener cita con el psicólogo; pero que ella no tomaba porque ya tenía suficiente con todos los demás medicamentos. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y disminuir los latidos acelerados de su corazón, no quería que la ingresaran por taquicardia.

Apoyó la espalda en el respaldar de su cama y mantuvo su mano sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho aferrada a su corazón. Ese que no le pertenecía, que no era suyo porque ya había perdido el propio pero que tenía porque se lo robó a alguien…

Solo quería… por un instante… que todo desapareciera…. Todo.

Así que cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que todo se fuera de su mente. Por lo menos, un minuto.

.

.

.

— _Es que tú no supiste amar… _

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Los versos son de Pablo Neruda.


	3. Latidos desconsolados

**He aquí la continuación de esta historia, pero antes quiero decirles que lean los recordatorios por favor, no los coloco de adorno. Así de paso me ahorran los malos comentarios, así que por favor, ahórrense un mal rato y de paso me lo ahorran a mí. **

**Ya di las especificaciones para esta historia, no la manejo conforme a la temática de los libros, así que no esperen eso. Sin más los dejo leer, hasta pronto. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

**Personajes: **Carlisle | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Latidos desconsolados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El corazón y su redoble iracundo_

_el oscuro caballo de la sangre_

_caballo ciego caballo desbocado_

_el carrousel nocturno la noria del terror_

_el grito contra el muro y la centella rota. _

.

.

.

Dormir fue lo último que logró hacer después de esa pesadilla, no pudo conciliar el sueño y no quiso tomarse las pastillas para poder hacerlo. Sin contar que su médico le había llamado esa mañana diciéndole que necesitaba descansar, en pocas palabras le prohibió ir ese día a clases.

Cosa que claramente tanto él como su tío sabían que no cumpliría, las advertencias eran inútiles aparte de que levantaría sospechas y era lo último que quería. Conocía a su amiga y seguramente lo primero que haría al salir de la escuela sería ir a su casa. No quería tener que mentirle e inventarse explicaciones.

— Buenos días, Doris. — saludó a la mujer de edad avanzada que se movía por la cocina preparando el desayuno.

— Buenos días, niña. — correspondió cariñosamente la mujer de cabellos azabaches cubiertos por algunas canas.

— ¿Dónde está el tío Nick? — habló paseando la mirada por la amplia cocina con diseños americanos.

— Salió más temprano que de costumbre, dijo que tenía una reunión temprano. — contestó la mujer sirviéndole el desayuno, que constaba en un par de huevos estrellados, jamón y un par de tostadas con mantequilla.

A un lado, su jugo de uva. Su favorito.

— Ah. — fue lo único que contestó, comenzando a comer.

Sinceramente hambre no tenía en lo absoluto, pero no podía darse el lujo de despreciarlo. No solo porque Doris lo preparaba especialmente para ella, si no también porque terminaría desmayada en algunos de los pasillos y provocaría una algarabía, lo que precisamente ha intentado evitar desde hace algunos años.

No quería comenzar ahora. Terminó su desayuno, le dio las gracias a el ama de llaves; subió para enjuagar su boca e ir por su bolso para después partir hacia el instituto. Esta vez no podría escapar de su amiga.

.

.

.

_Camino andando_

_camino desandando. _

.

.

.

Caminaba parsimoniosamente por la acera que conducía hasta el instituto, lo hacía lento como siempre pero a lo mejor más paciente. Pese a que el ardor y el dolor se habían ido continuaba un poco de cansancio, producto de su abuso del día anterior. Eso era lo que le tocaba siempre que abusaba de su condición física, más cansancio… así que por lo menos, si no quiso descansar tendría que acatar las normas que Henry le impuso. Y entre esas figuraba una corta caminata lenta, más lenta que una viejecilla en andadera más bien; pero ni modo. No tenía más de otra si no quería ir a parar al hospital… las salas blancas le desagradaban en demasía.

Y pensar que cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser doctora, una cirujana para ser exactos pero ahora…

Sacudió su cabeza, no tenía caso pensar en lo que quería o podría ser, cuando posiblemente ni siquiera llegaría a la universidad. Esbozó una pequeña, irónica y amarga sonrisa de tan solo pensar que jamás llegaría a la universidad.

— ¡Cassie! — profirió una voz familiar, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la delgada figura de Bella, que como siempre iba acompañada de su novio.

— Hola, Bella. — saludó con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa — Edward.

— Hola, Cassie. — la llamó por su diminutivo, un año de conocerse creo que le hacía merecedor de hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes gimnasia? — preguntó extrañada al ver a la castaña vestida con el uniforme deportivo.

Se suponía que debieron tomar la clase el día de ayer, no hoy.

— Pues sí, Richardson tuvo que salir así que tenemos que reponer la hora el día de hoy. — bufó la Swan.

Cassandra la miró divertida, conocía a su amiga y cuanto odiaba la clase de deportes. Siempre terminaba accidentada, gracias al cielo que no era nada grave pero aun así siempre tocaba que pasar por la enfermería.

— Bueno pues… suerte con las vueltas…

— Acabo de darle un par de rodilleras, con suerte amortiguaran el golpe. — comentó Edward con gracia, sorpresivamente consiguió que la pelirroja soltara una pequeña risa divertida.

— No creo que sean suficientes, Edward. — lo miró manteniendo la sonrisa, mientras que Bella hacía un puchero.

— Eso, búrlense de mí. — dijo la aludida cruzándose de brazos.

— No te enojes, sabes que no es en serio amor. — le susurró Cullen besándole cariñosamente sus cabellos castaños.

Cassandra se sintió un poco fuera de lugar ante la muestra de afecto, así que desvió la mirada para no tener que presenciar las muestras de cariño de ambos. No es que estuviera en contra, simplemente se sentía que no encajaba en un ambiente tan amoroso.

— ¿Almorzarás con nosotros hoy? — indagó repentinamente Bella, sonreía y sus ojos chocolate brillaban de una forma que solo el amor podía darte.

Ella nunca había estado enamorada, de hecho ni siquiera entraba en sus planes esa etapa. Pero con su amiga había hecho milagros.

— Me gustaría Bella… pero… realmente no puedo. — observó como el semblante de su amiga cambiaba por uno de irritación.

— Cassandra. — llamó molesta — Esto debe parar.

La pelirroja suspiró y observó como el novio de su amiga le susurraba algunas cosas al oído, intentando tranquilizarla.

— En realidad esta vez no puedo.

— Ah, si. ¿Y qué se supone que es eso que tienes que hacer hoy? — la ironía no era una actitud muy natural en la castaña, pero se esforzaba porque saliera natural.

Cassie soltó otro suspiro.

— Tengo que ir al hospital. — contestó con franqueza, enseguida el semblante de Bella cambió por uno preocupado y se acercó a ella de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo? — aunque le mataba la preocupación de su amiga, tenía que mentir.

— Exámenes de rutina, Bella. Ya sabes como es mi tío con eso. No es nada importante. — mintió, sí, por millonésima vez se lo decía.

Se reprochaba internamente por mentirle a su única amiga, pero no tenía por qué saber lo que le pasaba. Su trágica historia, no, no podía decírselo. Porque ni siquiera ella podía pensarlo, mucho menos decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

Le sonrió de forma despreocupada, no había porque alertar a nadie, se recordó mentalmente.

— No. Gracias, Bella. Ya he pasado por esto antes. — sin quererlo, el tono de su voz sonó melancólico y sus ojos aguamarina se perdieron por un instante.

La castaña miró a su novio con una extraña expresión, preocupación y un poco de intriga en su iris chocolate. Pero él no tenía la respuesta para ella, no podía indagar en sus pensamientos. Su mente era muy cerrada y si no lo deseaba, no le permitiría entrar y saber algo.

La pelirroja parpadeó despertando de su mundo ante el sonido del timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases.

— Tengo clase de química… — murmuró la de ojos aguamarina — Nos vemos más tarde, Bella. Adiós Edward. — se despidió y a diferencia de ayer, esta vez se fue caminando despacio y alejándose de ellos.

— ¿Aun…?

— No. No puedo si no me lo permite.

La Swan asintió, comprendía pero no le ayudaba a quitarse ese mal presentimiento del pecho. Sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga pero no quería decirlo, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que algo malo le sucedía. Pero lo descubriría, fuera como fuera, averiguaría lo que le sucedía.

.

.

.

_El cuerpo a cuerpo con un pensamiento afilado_

_la pena que interrogo cada día y no me responde_

_la pena que no se aparta y cada noche me despierta_

_la pena sin tamaño y sin nombre_

_el alfiler y el párpado traspasado_

_el párpado del día mal vivido_

_la hora manchada la ternura escupida _

_la risa loca y la puta mentira_

_la soledad y el mundo. _

.

.

.

Camino al hospital recordó lo mal que se sintió al mentirle a su amiga, a su única y mejor amiga. Lo mal que hacía alejándose de todo y de todos, incluyéndola. Pero no podía permitir a más gente sufriendo por ella, por un calvario que solo era suyo, por llevar una cruz a cuestas impuesta.

Era como una maldición que le implantaron al dejarla vivir, a veces preferiría que la hubieran dejado morir a tener que vivir así. Dependiendo. Se odiaba por no tener normalidad y odiaba a los que se la quitaron, los que le arrebataron prácticamente su vida. Caminaba lento entre las calles de Forks, el clima como siempre se encontraba fresco y con aspecto lluvioso, nubarrones que auguraban que las temperaturas bajarían pero no lo suficiente como para andar con un suéter de lana que le quedaba dos tallas más grandes y que cubría prácticamente sus manos.

Bella siempre le preguntaba porque no dejaba esos suéteres de lana y algodón, porque no se ponía algo más apropiado a su edad y su persona. En pocas palabras porque no vestía mejor. Y era muy simple, no podía, si lo hacía… pronosticaba más burlas, señalaciones y… lástima.

Ella no quería lástima. Así que siguió con esos suéteres que cubrían prácticamente todo su torso, cuello y manos. Era mejor así.

Cuando llegó a la recepción del hospital se encontró con que la otra enfermera inepta ya no estaba, pero en su lugar se encontraba Janet. Una mujer de más de 34 años, cabello borgoña con algunos rayos cenizos, muy simpática y amigable.

— Hey, Cassie. — saludó alegremente la mujer con una enorme sonrisa.

— Hola, Janet. — correspondió al saludo — Vengo por los exámenes mensuales, ¿El doctor Wallace está?

— Ahm… déjame checar. — dijo revisando unos papeles — Lo siento Cassie, pero parece que el doctor está en cirugía… espera… te dejó a cargo de alguien más…

— ¿Quién? — interrogó un poco pasmada, realmente se le hacía un poco raro que le asignara a otro médico.

— Ahm… el doctor Cullen. — le dijo.

Un momento, era…

— ¿Cassandra Sanders? — escuchó una voz masculina aterciopelada que la llamaba.

Se giró inmediatamente y ahí esta, alto, rubio y de ojos dorados como topacios. Su cuerpo atlético y musculoso, tan atractivo que le impedía respirar. Era tan… perfecto…

— Eres tú. — señaló con una sonrisa tan sensual que no parecía que fuera natural.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por quedarse como idiota mirándolo, ella no era así.

— Ehm… sí… — musitó, excelente, ahora su voz sonaba casi como un murmullo.

— Ven conmigo. — habló amablemente el hombre de rubios cabellos.

Ésta lo miró renuente, aun tomaba en cuenta que ese caso no debía ser revisado por otro médico del hospital, pero si Henry se lo había otorgado a ese hombre debía ser de su entera confianza. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella esperaba, no quería tener que pasar por más médicos aunque era inevitable.

— Está bien. — contestó siguiéndolo por los pasillos del hospital.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía observada y cohibida, cosa que trató de ignorar hasta que llegó a aquella habitación blanca que le traía tantos malos recuerdos. Se quedó parada por un instante evaluando el espacio, no tenía nada más que una camilla y una mampara desplegable para que los pacientes cambiaran sus ropas por una bata de hospital.

— ¿Cassandra?

— Cassie. — lo corrigió inmediatamente sin mirarlo — No me gusta que me digan Cassandra. — se explicó dándole un ligero vistazo al médico que sonrió de forma extraña y le generó un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

— Bien, Cassie. Te dejaré sola para que te cambies, una enfermera vendrá por ti para que te lleven a radiología.

Ésta únicamente asintió, sus ojos aguamarina se movían de un lado para otro evaluando la habitación. Lucía incómoda, lo percibió en cuanto la observó entrar y quedarse cerca de la puerta.

No sabía exactamente la razón pero esa chica le llamaba la atención, en primera impresión parecía muy fuerte o aparentaba por lo menos serlo. Sin embargo, en el fondo…. Algo le decía que las cosas eran muy diferentes.

— ¿Cassie? — llamó de nuevo, ésta por fin lo miró o más bien lo enfocó.

— Sí, claro, gracias.

Seguido él salió de ahí y ella comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse esa fea bata celeste del hospital, pero que estaba destinada para los pacientes que iban a radiología. Como los uniformes que estos portaban, solo que tenía unos lunares blancos marcando una muy diminuta diferencia.

No le tomó mas de diez minutos despojarse de su ropa y colocarse esa bata de mangas largas, sí, sabía que la mayoría eran cortas pero hasta en eso la había complacido su médico. Por eso cuando la enfermera llegó por ella la miró raro y la mirada de Carlisle al entrar en la habitación fue igual.

Sus piernas se salvaban ya que le quedaba debajo de las rodillas, aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera incómoda y desnuda al solamente llevar ese pedazo de tela.

— Necesitaré que te recuestes y te quedes quieta. — manifestó Carlisle ayudándola a subir a la imperiosa máquina.

Esa no era la normal, pues era mucho más grande y en forma redondeada. Muy moderna.

— No se preocupe, me sé todo el procedimiento. — articuló cortante, enseguida se sintió culpable se desquitaba su frustración con quien ninguna culpa tenía — Lo lamento… — se disculpó — Es solo que estos procesos me fastidian. — suspiró.

Carlisle rió con gracia. A diario se topaba con pacientes así pero ninguno se disculpaba.

— Descuida, sucede a diario. — tranquilizó mientras presionaba un botón al costado de la máquina que desplegó la base hacia adentro de la cámara.

La pelirroja trató de mantenerse inmóvil, mientras escuchaba los sonidos del aparato y la luz blanca cegarla unos minutos.

— Así que ese es el famoso doctor Cullen… — murmuró para sí misma, pero con la voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

— ¿Famoso? — su corazón saltó identificando la voz aterciopelada, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dar un bote o alteraría los resultados.

Se quedó muda por un instante, no supo que decir y se sintió nerviosa sin verlo. Tomó aire y se atrevió a contestar.

— Todas las enfermeras y doctoras hablan de usted por los pasillos… — respondió de lo más natural.

Apenas escuchó una risa baja que le erizó los bellos de la piel, seguramente tendría un sonrojo pintado en las mejillas ya que las sentía arder.

— Lo siento, creí que se había ido.

— No te preocupes, creí que aun después de tanto tiempo eso ya había pasado. — expresó el rubio.

La pelirroja se quedó callada, no quería hablar más puesto que había escuchado muchas cosas del médico. En todo ese tiempo que llevaba asistiendo al hospital había escuchado todo tipo de comentarios, desde que era un hombre extremadamente guapo que paraba el trabajo de todas las enfermeras y doctoras del hospital, hasta que era un dios sexual.

Recordar ese comentario la hizo sonrojar más, en un par de ocasiones escuchó hablar a un par de enfermeras que fantaseaban con él teniendo… **eso**, en su oficina.

¡Dios! De solo recordarlo se sentía un tomate maduro a punto de reventar.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — esa interrogante le hizo dar un bote en su lugar, enfocó sus ojos en el rostro del médico que la miraba con un brillo raro en los ojos.

— Por Dios… — masculló sorprendida.

— Eres muy asustadiza. — comentó Carlisle que ya había retirado el seguro de su cabeza mientras ella se sentaba y trataba de enderezarse.

Un pequeño dolor atenazó su corazón pero lo ignoró, ya le pasaría.

— ¿Usted leerá los resultados? — cambió de tema poniéndose de pie y mirando al rubio que le sacaba cuando menos dos cabezas.

Se sentía diminuta a su lado, aunque aun podía sentir esa sensación cálida cuando la sostuvo accidentalmente en sus brazos.

— No, lo hará Henry. Solamente le hago un favor. — articuló con una sonrisa.

Cassandra asintió, el alivio le llegó puesto que no tendría que saber que era lo que le pasaba. Era obvio que tenía relación con los Cullen y no quería que ninguno de esa familia lo supiera, se lo comentarían a Bella y sería muy complicado.

Por otro lado, Carlisle se quedo mirando por unos minutos. Le llamaba mucho la atención su actitud, pues se mantenía a la defensiva y a la vez en reserva; como si delimitara el trato con las demás personas y solamente hablara lo necesario cuando era necesario. Aunque lo que más le interesaba eran sus ojos azul verdoso pálido, a simple vista parecían tan expresivos como el mar, profundos y fríos. Como si guardaran un gran secreto, uno que removía su interés de una forma muy rara pero a la vez aliciente.

— Gracias por todo, doctor Cullen. — su frágil y delicada voz lo despertó, éste le sonrió de esa forma que le podía quitar el aliento a cualquier mujer, hasta la más frívola.

— No hay de qué.

Ésta le regaló una sonrisa fingida y salió de ahí, dejándolo con aquel pensamiento.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía con ella? Puesto que su caso era un secreto a voces, muy bien guardado y al que él no tenía acceso. Sin embargo, le inquietaba, y de una u otra forma terminaría por averiguarlo.

.

.

.

_Camino andando._

_El coso de la sangre y la pica y la rechifla_

_el sol sobre la herida_

_sobre las aguas muertas el astro hirsuto _

_la rabia y la acidez recomida_

_el pensamiento que se oxida _

_y la escritura gangrenada _

_el alba desvivida y el día amordazado_

_la noche cavila y su hueso roído_

_el horror siempre nuevo y siempre repetido. _

.

.

.

Sabía que caminar en exceso estaba mal, pero lo hacía. Sabía que ir a la playa con la calidad de clima que acontecía también, más de igual forma lo hacía. Había muchas cosas que no debería de hacer, sin embargo… las hacía. Como también sabía que su tío no le diría nada, pues ya le habían arrebatado parte importante de su vida.

Y ahí se encontraba, sentada sobre la arena húmeda viendo el ir y venir de la olas del mar embravecido golpearse contra las rocas del risco, mientras a lo lejos, miraba el aro anaranjado y amarillo del sol ocultarse tras el océano con algunos destellos topacio, como los ojos de cierto médico que la dejó sin aliento hacía escasas horas.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de solamente recordarlo. Aunque más que por su atractivo físico, le preocupaba el hecho de que estuviera emparentado con la demás familia. Era más que obvio que eran parientes, puesto que su apellido por esos lados era poco común, pero respetado igual que el de su tío. Tenía el conocimiento de que eran una familia adinerada, con grandes comodidades y mucho prestigio.

También que podían hacer su santa voluntad y nadie les diría nada. Eso era lo que realmente detestaba, tanto orgullo y soberbia no podría aprobarlo aunque se matará intentándolo. No es que los Cullen fueran en sí malas personas, simplemente tanta vanidad no iba con ella.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento se desató golpeándole suavemente el rostro, sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y aspiró profundamente. El aire salino que entró por sus fosas nasales le quemó la garganta y le produjo un ardor en los pulmones pero no le importó, realmente eran de las pocas cosas que podía disfrutar cada vez que se escapaba de la sobreprotección de su tío, su médico o de los intentos de socialización de su loca amiga.

Y sobretodo… porque de una u otra forma sabía que no lo disfrutaría por mucho tiempo… algo le decía, que tenía el tiempo contado.

.

.

.

_Camino andando _

_camino desandando. _

_El vaso de agua la pastilla la lengua del estaño_

_el hormiguero en pleno sueño_

_cascada negra de la sangre_

_cascada pétrea de la noche_

_el peso bruto de la nada_

_zumbido de motores en la ciudad inmensa_

_lejos cerca lejos en el suburbio de mi oreja_

_aparición del ojo y el muro que gesticula_

_aparición del metro cojo_

_el puente roto y el ahogado. _

.

.

.

Continuará…


	4. Entre convivencia y conocimiento

**¡Hello! **

**Bueno, aquí estoy llevándoles la actualización de esta historia, mis disculpas por no hacerlo antes pero tengo problemas técnicos y por el momento estoy sin computadora personal… así que me tardaré un poco con las actualizaciones. Hasta que mi máquina no retorne a mis manos y pueda continuar escribiendo con más tranquilidad. **

**En fin, ya basta de explicaciones, dejo que lean y les deseo que pasen unas felices fiestas. Hasta pronto. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Carlisle | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Entre convivencia y conocimiento.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entre el irse y quedarse duda el día, _

_enamorado de su transparencia. _

.

.

.

Bufó por décimo cuarta vez, habían pasado dos semanas desde que fue al hospital y desde entonces su amiga, (que ahora quisiera que no fuera tan amiga), le persuadió a ir al centro comercial con las Cullen. Aunque persuadir era la palabra más amable que encontraba, prácticamente la había obligado a acompañarla.

— Si yo tengo que sufrir está tortura, tú me harás compañía. — había dicho su amiga.

Dicho y hecho, ahí se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con una cara que hasta el mismo diablo envidiaría, viendo como esas tres se probaban atuendo tras atuendo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaban, pero sobretodo del tiempo que llevaba ahí sentada casi durmiéndose.

¿Era una o dos horas? Ya se le había olvidado, subió la manga de su suéter para chequear su reloj. Las 4:30pm, vaya casi anochecía y no se daba cuenta. Era la quinta tienda a la que iban, lo único bueno era el café y las galletas que ofrecían.

Aunque estaba claro que se la ofrecieron a ese trío, pues en cuanto la vio entrar la dependiente la miró con desprecio y disimuló únicamente porque las Cullen estaban con ella, de otra forma seguramente la habría sacado de ahí. Y tenía que estar ahí, aunque no quisiera. Ya le había dado muchas negativas a su amiga y había prometido intentar un acercamiento con la familia de su novio, más que intento era una tortura.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó Bella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Giró su cabeza que hasta hace pocos minutos la tenía descansando en la palma de su mano, se encontró con la versión menuda de su amiga enfundada en una vaporosa falda de tul en color morado que no le venía nada bien a su piel y una camisa con ataduras en el cuello con un escote bastante sugerente, el color rosa pálido le gustó pero tampoco ayudaba a la piel blanquecina de la Swan.

— Estás loca ¿verdad? — haciendo gala de su sinceridad como siempre, Bella entornó los ojos irritada.

— Cómo si tú tuvieras mejor gusto que yo. — retó, Cassandra enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con falso orgullo.

— Eso me gustaría verlo. — la desafío de nuevo.

Provocación que la pelirroja se tomó como diversión, se levantó del cómodo sillón y vagó un poco la mirada por los enormes percheros dispuestos con hermosas prendas elaboradas en las mejores telas, no por nada era una boutique exclusiva.

Sus ojos continuaron vagando hasta que encontró un par de prendas, se encaminó hacia ellas con parsimonia y las tomó para luego pasárselas a su amiga que la miraba desconcertada.

— Pruébatelas y luego me dices. — dijo, la castaña las cogió desorientada y se metió al vestidor de nuevo.

Regresó a su lugar y se quedó mirando un punto ignoto en el piso de la brillosa cerámica negra, estaba aburrida o más que eso, estaba que se dormía. Ver tantas prendas en diferentes colores, tamaños, diseños y tallas la aturdían. Aparte de los olores a perfumes caros y unas miradas desdeñosas de las dependientes del lugar.

— ¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está? — indagó repentinamente una voz soprano femenina.

Elevó la mirada y se encontró con Alice enfundada en un muy bonito vestido verde oscuro entallado, con tiras anchas y arriba de sus rodillas, la falda tenía un pequeño vuelo que le otorgaba la gracia de una bailarina. El color acentuaba delicadamente su piel pálida y el negro brilloso de su corta cabellera, observó la sonrisa en sus delgados y sensuales labios teñidos por un suave rosa palo.

— Creo que me veo bien. — habló graciosa la pequeña de los Cullen.

Cassie pestañeó un tanto aletargada y decidió contestar.

— Está probándose un conjunto.

— ¿Qué pasó con el que llevaba? — preguntó la azabache desconcertada.

— Ahm… no creo que te hubiese gustado verlo… — profirió extrañamente divertida.

Seguramente Alice la hubiese reprendido por los colores que había escogido, lo había hecho toda la tarde y alegaba que los tonos oscuros no le iban muy bien a su piel. Que debía ponerle un poco más de color porque se veía muy sobria.

— _Como yo… — se dijo mentalmente. _

— ¿Por qué?

La pregunta de la azabache se vio interrumpida al escuchar que se abrió la puerta del probador donde estaba Bella, que salió con el conjunto que la pelirroja le había dado. Se trataba de una camiseta roja irisada, cuello redondeado manga corta, le quedaba un poco suelta y debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón blanco ajustado. Parecía un conjunto muy simple, pero destacaba la forma menuda del cuerpo de Bella.

La camisa roja destacaba su color de piel de forma natural, no como el conjunto anterior que únicamente la hacía ver más pálida, sin embargo, la castaña tenía una singular expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Pero qué hermosa te ves! — gritó Alice gustosa ante lo que veía.

Ésta la miró como autómata, enseguida miró a su amiga pelirroja que sonreía divertida y con un brillo burlón en sus ojos.

— Si te sueltas el cabello la camisa se verá mejor. — sugirió la de ojos aguamarina con guasa.

La castaña entornó la mirada enfadada.

— Nunca me dijiste que sabías de esto.

— Nunca preguntaste. — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? — inquirió una sonriente Alice, la pelirroja dio una afirmación con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es que si sabes de esto, te vistes así? — habló inesperadamente Rosalie que salía de un vestidor y le daba una mirada de arriba abajo.

— Compro mi ropa por internet. — contestó con franqueza — Y es lógica básica, todo el mundo sabe que los colores oscuros y neutros no acentúan la piel blanca, la decoloran. Por eso recomiendan colores más intensos. — se encogió nuevamente de hombros restándole importancia.

No era un ícono de la moda, simplemente atendía a la práctica y la lógica. A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo los colores o las combinaciones, sin embargo, no significaba que no las supiera. Su madre había sido una obsesiva-compulsiva, solía no estar satisfecha con colores, tallas y precios de prendas. Así que algo debió quedársele de esa mujer enloquecida por ropa y joyas que jamás podría pagar ni aunque trabajara para ello.

Salida de su asombro, Bella se metió al vestidor para ponerse nuevamente su habitual vaquero oscuro y una camisa verde musgo bastante sencilla. No era amante de las compras, pero nunca podía salir de ahí sin nada puesto que si no lo hacía; Alice era capaz de hacerla recorrer toda la tienda en busca de una prenda que le agradara.

Y estuvo a punto de hacérselo a su pelirroja amiga, pero ésta se negó en redondo y dijo que no le gustaba comprar su ropa en tiendas tan caras. Aparte ya les había dejado claro que la compraba por internet, de ahí el hecho de que le quedara dos tallas más grande a su cuerpo. Del que nadie tenía mucha idea de su forma, pues la ropa no se lo daba, aunque su rostro era delgado con forma de corazón y esculpidos pómulos con un suave tono rosa.

Solía preguntarse porque razón se escondía detrás de esa vestimenta, parecía una monja. Vestía vaqueros un poco flojos y monumentales suéteres de lana en colores oscuros, su mayoría negros o azules. Varias veces se atrevió a preguntarle y siempre evadía el tema, lograba desviarla porque su mente inocente rápidamente se interesaba por otra cosa que ella aparentaba importante cuando no lo era. Eso le molestaba con frecuencia pero enseguida se le pasaba.

Aunque siempre tenía esa sensación de que algo le ocultaba, le pasaba desde que la conoció. Sus salidas temprano o sus pérdidas de clase, a veces pasaba semanas sin ir y aun así lograba sacar las calificaciones para pasar el semestre. No podía negarlo, sentía una curiosidad que le partía la paciencia y que a veces le costaba contener; pero que podía gracias a su novio que tenía una calma muy grande. Aunque ya lo había persuadido más de una ocasión de que… utilizara su don pero no había obtenido nada más que negativas de todo tipo.

Más en ese momento le importaba poco, logró que su amiga les acompañara y conviviera un rato con ellas. Para ella ya era un gran logro, puesto que Cassandra solamente le había dado negativas desde un inicio. Que aceptara compartir su tortura con Alice y Rosalie ya era mucho decir.

— Nos vemos mañana. — se despidió Bella en cuanto observó a su amiga bajar del porshe amarillo de Alice.

Ésta únicamente le hizo una señal con la mano sin siquiera mirarla, ya era una costumbre esas señales que más bien le daban risa. Así que soltó una pequeña risa y enseguida se marcharon de la casa de la pelirroja.

— Es muy extraña. — comentó Alice cuando estuvieron finalmente solas, pero su comentario iba precedido de una sonrisa.

— ¿Más extraña que ustedes? — bromeó la castaña — No lo creo. — dijo y enseguida soltó una carcajada contagiosa.

La rubia que las acompañaba medio sonrió, sin embargo, tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos azules. Como si sospechara algo, ligero, pero la inquietud estaba ahí.

.

.

.

_La tarde circular es ya bahía; _

_en su quieto vaivén se mece el mundo. _

.

.

.

Sentando con la cara entre sus manos y una expresión de angustia se encontraba Nicholas Sanders, sentado frente a su compañero y amigo de la universidad, al que quería más como un hermano, como su sangre, como su familia.

— Tranquilo hermano, puede controlarse con medicamento. — concilió el médico intentando inútilmente tranquilizarlo.

Sí, sabía que no importaba lo que le dijera él siempre se angustiaría. Se desvivía por esa pequeña de la que apenas tuvo conocimiento escasos dos años, en aquella precaria situación. Una tan dolorosa como impresionante.

— ¿Estás seguro? — no podía evitar la angustia de su voz y tampoco se esforzaba por ocultarla.

Dudó un instante, pero tenía que ser sincero con él.

— No te mentiré, si sigue descuidándose puede empeorar y tendré que internarla para poder controlarlo. — Nicholas cerró los ojos anticipando la posibilidad y sabía que a su sobrina no le agradaría en lo absoluto el hecho de tener que pasar más tiempo de su vida metida en el hospital — Tiene que seguir cuidándose ahora más extremista, y tomarse los medicamentos a las horas debidas. — le recordó — Seguramente se ha salido del régimen de horas y por eso hemos llegado a esto.

El pelirrojo suspiró y retiró las manos de su rostro enseguida las pasó por su cabellera con un poco de frustración.

— No te preocupes, yo mismo me cercioraré de que se tome su medicamento. — prometió.

— Y otra cosa más… — ese tono no le agradaba, demandaba seriedad pero no gravedad, aunque igual significaba importancia. Esperó a que continuara — Debe alimentarse, sus exámenes de sangre registran una baja de hemoglobina considerable y eso me indica que no está comiendo como se debe.

Él lo sabía, cada mañana que la veía picar su desayuno. Pero no decía nada para no disgustarla, pero sobretodo porque no quería mostrarse autoritario. Sin embargo, sabía que había dejado que llegara demasiado lejos con eso.

— Lo sé. — dijo, Henry enarcó una ceja interrogante y éste suspiró con derrota — La he visto picar la comida durante algunos meses, supuse que era por los medicamentos pero me doy cuenta que no es así…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Nicholas cerró sus ojos jade, y exhaló aire infundiéndose valor para lo que diría.

— Que a veces… a veces pareciera que lo hace a propósito… — musitó tristemente —…es como si quisiera dejarse morir…

Esa confesión no tomó al médico por sorpresa, después de todo… ¿Quién no querría hacerlo después de lo que había vivido? Cualquiera, de hecho le sorprendía de que a estas alturas no hubiera tomado una decisión más drástica.

— Pero no podemos dejar que eso pase. — habló con convicción el azabache.

Claro que no la dejarían morir, eso no estaba en sus planes. Él quería tanto a esa pequeña como su amigo y no permitiría que se dejara morir, aun así tuviera que obligarla a sobrevivir. Ya lo había hecho una vez, podía seguir haciéndolo.

— Claro que no. — rectificó Nicholas con una media sonrisa — No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de lo demás.

— Toma. — articuló extendiéndole la receta con los medicamentos que su sobrina debía comenzar a tomar — Por cierto… — llamó su atención antes de que su amigo decidiera levantarse e irse —…estaré fuera por unas semanas.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al tío de Cassandra.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo?

— No, no. Simplemente tengo que ir a un congreso, dar algunas charlas y conferencias, aparte de que la investigación que se está llevando acabo ahí puede ayude a mis conocimientos. Ya sabes, la medicina siempre avanza. — explicó, aunque sabía que había algo implícito en el comentario y él no lo pasó desapercibido.

— Entonces… ¿Quién atenderá a Cassie?

— Ya lo tengo cubierto, es un médico excelente. Ha sido galardonado en varias ocasiones y es muy discreto, deposito toda mi confianza en él. — contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelirrojo asintió comprendiendo, si su amigo lo recomendaba, debía ser más que bueno en el ámbito.

— ¿Qué sabe del caso?

— Por el momento nada. — respondió rápidamente — Le daré la información precisa y más básica para que pueda atender a Cassie, así que no te preocupes.

Eso lo tranquilizó, sabía que todo su caso lo mantenían en total misterio, solamente se decía lo necesario para los exámenes y demás test que se le practicaban de forma mensual, sin contar que ningún otro médico aparte de él la había atendido. O más bien el único que seguía su caso de cerca.

Nicholas era un hombre muy reservado y conservador, pero en esto lo había sido mucho más. No solo porque era algo delicado, si no porque no quería más sufrimiento para su única sobrina. Manejó todo en completo sigilo y con la confidencialidad de una agencia de extrema seguridad, no lo culpaba, nadie debería saber todo lo que esa pobre chica había pasado.

— Bien, entonces no habrá ningún problema. — aceptó el pelirrojo levantándose de la silla de cuero frente al escritorio del azabache — Nos vemos luego. Espero que un día de estos puedas ir a cenar a la casa, estoy seguro que a Cassie le gustaría mucho.

— Lo haré en cuanto pueda. — respondió, él dio un asentimiento y enseguida salió del consultorio.

Pero sabía que ambos estaban preocupados, la inquietud no se iría hasta que todo mejorara. No obstante, la suya era mucho más grande… le había ocultado algo, de antemano sabía que como médico no debería hacerlo pero esperaba que solamente fuera un examen erróneo. Por eso mandó a rehacer las pruebas, o por lo menos le había pedido a Carlisle que las hiciera mientras estuviera ausente.

Solo esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba…

.

.

.

_Todo es visible y todo es elusivo,_

_todo está cerca y todo es intocable._

.

.

.

No entendía, realmente no entendía porque razón tenía que ir a terapia psicológica. Ya había pasado por esto una vez, estuvo en terapia durante meses y no obtuvo ningún resultado. Salvo desear mucho más no estar viva, recordar o escuchar preguntas acerca de un suceso del que no podía hablar, del que se negaba a hablar porque no podía ni hacerlo consigo misma.

— Has estado callada durante 30 minutos, ¿no dirás nada? — indagó de nuevo la voz masculina, joven y fuerte.

Giró su cabeza como diez centímetros hacia su izquierda, ahí se encontraba, un hombre joven de no más de 24 años. Un recién graduado psicólogo, vestía como normalmente lo haría un ejecutivo, exceptuando la americana, porque no la llevaba. El joven era simpático, no lo negaba y bastante apuesto.

Tenía los ojos añil y el cabello almendrado, su complexión corporal bastante normal y un tanto definida, a lo mejor practicaba algún deporte en lo que le restaba de tiempo libre luego de atender a los locos.

Le echó un vistazo rápido y luego volvió a la misma posición de observar el encielado del consultorio, aunque no sabía si catalogar esa gran habitación como tal. Puesto que tenía un diseño bastante elegante y exclusivo, puros muebles de moda y combinación de colores oscuros, el café sobresaltaba mucho. Aunque el sillón en el que estaba recostada era negro, y él la miraba desde el sofá café tostado con una libreta en mano, golpeaba con la pluma de vez en cuando.

— No tengo nada que decir. — respondió con voz monótona.

Como si quisiera hablar en verdad, si fue ahí y perdió su clase de inglés fue porque su tío se lo pidió, aparte alegó que debería volver a las citas por sus constantes pesadillas. Ese era el acuerdo, se tomaba el medicamento recomendado para dormir o regresaba a las sesiones con el psicólogo, y aunque ese no era **su** psicólogo, debía honrar el acuerdo pre-establecido con su tío.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque era una orgullosa testaruda que no tenía la menor intención de seguir ingiriendo más medicamentos, suficiente con los que machacaban su sistema digestivo y todo su cuerpo.

— Llevas ahí tirada casi 45 minutos y no has dicho nada, debes por lo menos decirme porque estás aquí. — suspiró el joven médico, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, se le veía frustrado.

— Porque tenía un acuerdo con mi tío. — se compadeció del pobre hombre.

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Ahí comenzaba el verdadero trabajo, hacer preguntas para poder entrar en el verdadero núcleo del asunto.

— Tomar el medicamento suministrado para el insomnio. — contestó con simpleza mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra aun acostada en ese largo sillón y colocaba un brazo debajo de su cabeza en una pose relajada.

Lo que al psicólogo le hizo parecer que comenzaba a abrirse, así que decidió hacer su próximo movimiento.

— ¿Por qué te dan ese medicamento? — Cassandra ladeó nuevamente su cabeza y clavó los ojos en él.

Sus ojos aguamarina eran fríos e inexpresivos, su expresión inmutable al por mayor.

— ¿No se supone que lo sabe ya? — lo pilló con imperiosa seguridad, una bastante impresionante viniendo de una niña de 17 años.

El hombre abrió sus ojos miel con sorpresa y enseguida frunció el ceño, la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

— Si no lo sabe no pienso decírselo. Es su trabajo averiguarlo. — sentenció indiferente la chica volviendo la mirada hacia la interesante mancha del cielo falso.

El joven médico resopló con frustración. En su corta carrera jamás se había topado con una paciente tan poco accesible, terca y de paso desafiante. Y su tranquilidad no contrastaba con las referencias que le habían dado, en nada.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir? — preguntó la joven que había estado observándolo desde hacía dos minutos.

— Sí. — respondió derrotado.

Esta se levantó de un salto del sillón y tomó el bolso con sus libros que había dejado en el suelo, cerca del mullido mueble.

— Te espero la próxima semana. — profirió el hombre al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta.

— Sí, claro. — articuló sin importancia y luego azotó la puerta al salir.

El psicólogo suspiró agotado, ese sería el peor de sus casos y posiblemente la odisea de su vida…

En cuanto salió, Cassandra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Sabía que era malo jugar con las personas, pero los psicólogos no eran sus personas preferidas, de hecho, eran los últimos en su lista. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que hubo aspectos que pasaron por alto al cederle su caso y que posiblemente hubieran llevado a una declinación total y rotunda a tratarla.

Soltó una pequeña risita mientras caminaba observando hacia el suelo, de tan solo imaginarse la cara que tendría el psicólogo las próximas sesiones era para reír. Ya se imaginaba la frustración que surcaba su rostro y posiblemente no faltaría la ocasión en que se halaría los pelos hasta quedarse calvo.

Bien, ok, tal vez no pero sería por demás divertido. Insólitamente golpeó contra algo y dio un traspié hacia atrás sin poder evitar la inminente caída al piso. O por lo menos es lo que pensó hasta que dos fuertes y firmes brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura evitando el golpe.

— Au… — se quejó tocándose la nariz y sobándola un poco.

— ¿Estás bien? — articuló una voz aterciopelada y suave, inmediatamente elevó su rostro y se topó con una mirada dorada, enrojeció al darse cuenta que su rostro estaba demasiado cerca.

— Ahm… sí. Lo siento, venía distraída. — contestó rápidamente enderezándose y marcando su espacio.

— Más bien divertida. — dijo, la pelirroja se ruborizó aun más y Carlisle no pudo evitar sonreír ante la muestra de vergüenza — Al parecer es una costumbre encontrarnos en situaciones extrañas.

Cassie se alejó un poco más, su porte y atractivo eran definitivamente intimidantes, pero su masculinidad simplemente arrebatadora la aturdía y mareaba de forma que no se podía explicar.

— Ahm… creo… — dudó, se sintió estúpida.

Lo escuchó emitir una risa baja y ronca, demasiado sensual para ser una risa simple y natural.

— Debo irme, fue un gusto volver a verlo doctor Cullen. — se despidió enseguida la pelirroja y pasó a su lado dejando un tenue olor a café con canela.

Extraño y exótico, pero igual de agradable.

Carlisle la miró marchar a paso raudo, más bien parecía que huía de algo o de alguien. Le llamó la atención ese detalle, aunque seguramente descubriría el porqué de su comportamiento tan introvertido. Él continúo con su camino, pero le quedó grabado su aroma.

.

.

.

_Los papeles, el libro, el vaso, el lápiz _

_reposan a las sombra de sus nombres. _

_Latir del tiempo que en mi sien se repite_

_la misma terca sílaba de sangre._

.

.

.

Pocas veces, muy escasas, Jasper Cullen se desconcertaba o algo le llamaba la atención. En su mayoría tenía que ver con la sangre, pero esta vez nada tenía que ver con eso. Su mente analítica, observar a su alrededor era más que un deber un deporte. Uno que seguramente no sería bien visto por su novia-esposa, pero que resguardaba en su pensamiento.

Menos del único que podía leerlo. Sin embargo, su intuición no le fallaba, desde su lugar y de forma disimulada miraba a la amiga de Bella, le llamaba tremendamente la atención su actitud aversiva ante ellos. No obstante, más que repulsión era evasión, como si marcara su distancia con los demás; así como ellos o como él… que tuvo que alejarse un poco de los seres humanos para controlar su sed.

Y ese era precisamente su motivo, el no dañar a alguien o hacer cosas atroces de las que se arrepentiría de nuevo, heriría a su familia y su amor. Pese a que no tenía un dominio absoluto y le costaba un poco no ceder a sus instintos asesinos, se mantenía todo lo que podía al margen de lo que seguramente sus impulsos pudieran ocasionar.

Allí era precisamente donde entraba en juego su análisis, Cassandra tenía un motivo, una razón de ser para mostrarse siempre a la defensiva y esquiva. Pero no uno cualquiera, uno grande, uno importante que le hacía alejarse de todo el mundo a su alrededor. Parecía encerrarse en sí misma y no permitir que nadie entrara en esa pequeña fortaleza que había construido sobre sí misma, tanto que ni siquiera su hermano mayor pudo entrar en su mente y leer sus pensamientos.

En primera instancia lo reprendió por invadir la mente de los demás, más le explicó las inquietudes de Bella y sentir el pesar de esa chica cuando estaba en un rango cercano al suyo todo cobraba sentido, lastimosamente él no podía manipular las emociones de todo el mundo aunque quisiera. No podía aprovecharse de su don, aun así lo ameritara.

Su actitud causaba intriga, como a todos sus hermanos.

— Jasper, es hora del almuerzo. — llamó la cantarina voz de Alice, éste la miró y únicamente le sonrió.

— Entonces vamos. — dijo siguiéndola a la salida.

.

.

.

_Luz hace del muro indiferente _

_un espectral teatro de reflejos. _

_En el centro de un ojo me descubro;_

_no me mira, me miro en su mirada. _

.

.

.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, había empezado a sentirse sofocada en la cafetería y decidió salir antes de que llegara su amiga y la obligara a acompañarla a ella junto con los Cullen en la hora de almuerzo. Si bien había hecho una tregua, no significaba que se la pasaría todo el tiempo con ellos. Eso si que no.

Aparte había comenzado a dolerle el pecho de nuevo y un enfrentamiento verbal con Bella no sería lo mejor para aliviarlo. Le dio un sorbo a su jugo de manzana y se colocó los audífonos, le dio volumen a su reproductor y se acomodó en la incómoda banca de madera fuera del plantel en el estacionamiento.

Colocó los brazos sobre otro para luego acomodar su barbilla, tenía la vista fija hacia los árboles del bosque cercano. Tanta naturaleza y ella solo podía mirarla de lejos, soñar con que podía caminar entre la humedad del pasto sin tener que preocuparse por lo que esa simple acción podía acarrearle. O dejar de utilizar esos suéteres de lana, cuello alto y manga larga… por lo menos, eso aunque lo otro no podría quitarlo.

De hecho no podía quitar nada, solamente si tuviera una máquina del tiempo y volver atrás tanto como pudiera, solo así.

Decepcionante era pensar que volvía al pasado, a los hechos y las desgracias. Nada se iba, solo se quedaba…

Un movimiento a lo lejos captó su atención, se enderezó y se quedó esperando por ver algo más. Poco a poco se escuchó el ruido de pasos y las hojas al ser pisadas, de entre la espesura de los árboles surgió una figura, alta y fornida…

¿Quién sería?

.

.

.

_Se disipa el instante. Sin moverme,_

_yo me quedo y me voy: soy una pausa. _

.

.

.

Continuará…


	5. Medias verdades

**Lamento el retraso, aquí está la actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícita-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Carlisle | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst | General.

**Clasificación:** T |M.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Medias verdades.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A mis soledades voy _

_a mis soledades vengo _

_porque para andar conmigo_

_me bastan mis pensamientos. _

.

.

.

De entre las sombras de los árboles surgió una figura masculina, fornida y bien formada, como si se mantuviera en constante ejercicio pesado. De piel bronceada, cabello y ojos oscuros, alto y bastante intimidante debido a su impresionante musculatura.

Pestañeó un par de veces enfocándolo, lo reconocía, lo había visto junto a Bella y los Cullen en algunas ocasiones pero jamás habían tenido ningún contacto. Lo observó caminar hacia ella con paso lento, ella se enderezó.

— Hola, tú eres la amiga de Bella ¿verdad? — la saludó con una sonrisa amigable y contagiosa.

Parecía un buen chico, pero no podía confiarse…

— Sí. — respondió — ¿Estás buscándola? — éste asintió — Está adentro en la cafetería con los Cullen. — dijo haciendo una señalación con la cabeza y con un tono de habitual indiferencia.

— No te caen bien ¿eh? — musitó el chico con una sonrisa ladeada, Cassie lo miró y le sonrió fingidamente ante su acierto — Está bien, a mí tampoco me caen bien. — admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Cassandra no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa irónica, creía que era la única que no idolatraba a los Cullen.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Bien puedes. — dijo encogiendo sus rodillas haciéndole lugar.

— Eres Cassandra, ¿verdad?

— Cassie. — le corrigió, él ya se había acomodado en la banca y ella lo miraba de frente.

— Ok, Cassie. Yo soy Jacob, pero puedes decirme Jake. — le sonrió amenamente dándole la mano.

Acción que la extraño y sorprendió al mismo tiempo, su sonrisa era amable y cálida, también contagiosa. Dudó un instante, pero al final tomó la mano masculina, grande y fuerte como su dueño.

— Mucho gusto, Jacob. — expresó con voz monótona.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, un poco incómodo y tenso silencio.

— Supongo que también has tenido problemas con Bella… — murmuró él haciendo referencia a su convivencia con los Cullen, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Tú igual.

Otro silencio, un poco más largo que el primero. Jacob la miraba de reojo, la chica le parecía de lo más extraña e introvertida, mucho más que Bella… pero tenía algo que enternecía, no sabía exactamente qué, pero lo tenía.

— Nunca he visto que vayas con Bella a la reserva… ¿Por qué? — preguntó curioso evitando que ella se colocara los audífonos de nuevo.

— No me es permitido salir a esos lugares. — contestó inconscientemente y golpeándose mentalmente luego de su error, Jake abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Ehm… bueno… — en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando la vuelta a clases y ella se paró rápidamente de la banca dando gracias al cielo por eso — Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Jake. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. — fingió una sonrisa y se apresuró a entrar en el plantel sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

Suspiró con alivio en cuanto estuvo dentro, no sabía si era mala suerte o su karma, pero parecía que entre más espacio buscaba menos obtenía, siempre había alguien cerca que le arruinaba el momento. Pasar desapercibida para los Cullen también era otro gran esfuerzo, o más bien, trabajo…

Se encaminó hacia el salón donde tendría sus últimas dos clases, con suerte no se dormiría en el proceso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡No sé qué tiene la aldea_

_donde vivo y muero,_

_que con venir de mí mismo_

_no puedo venir de más lejos!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las cuatro horas metida en ese salón le parecieron ir tan lento…, a veces le parecía que el tiempo se detenía una eternidad. Cuando salió de la preparatoria se encontró con la sorpresa de que su tío la esperaba afuera recostado sobre el capó de su camioneta gris, se sorprendió y elevó sus cejas con rareza.

Se acercó a él con paso lento y la mochila afianzada en su brazo izquierdo.

— Tío Nick… ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó en cuanto estuvo cerca.

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir por ti a la escuela? — replicó él con una sonrisa dulce.

Cassandra entornó los ojos y plisó el entrecejo.

— Me llevarás al hospital de nuevo ¿verdad?

— Jaja, sí… — afirmó su tío con una risa divertida.

La chica bufó y enseguida subió a la camioneta, se colocó el cinturón y recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldar del asiento mirando hacia un lado, observando a todos los demás salir de la preparatoria; entre esos su amiga y los Cullen.

Nicholas la miró de reojo y puso en marcha el auto, sabía de antemano que los hospitales no eran el lugar favorito de su sobrina pero no tenía más de otra.

No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar al recinto clínico, la pelirroja descendió en cuanto su tío estacionó el auto en un lugar cercano; caminó para internarse en el lugar. Estaba fastidiada, tener que ir cada semana para cita psicológica ya era suficiente calvario, ahora tener que ir para quien sabe qué cosa era peor aún.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que su duda se disipara, entrar al consultorio de su médico de planta le dio un pequeño atisbo, lo que le pareció de lo más extraño fue el hecho de encontrarse con el Dr. Cullen ahí también.

— Oh, ya están aquí. — los recibió alegremente Henry con una sonrisa.

— Lamento la tardanza, pero Cassie salió un poco tarde de clases. — se disculpó Nicholas cerrando la puerta del consultorio.

— No te preocupes, no llevamos mucho esperándolos. — respondió su amigo —. Tomen asiento. — dijo, todos tomaron asiento excepto Cassandra.

— Bien… ¿Alguno puede decirme por qué estoy aquí? — preguntó sin el menor atisbo de inseguridad, más bien parecía irritada y fastidiada.

— Si te sentaras lo sabrías. — pidió Henry amablemente, ésta elevó una ceja desafiante —. O si te sientes mejor estando de pie…

Carlisle se quedó al margen, sin perder detalle de la actitud desafiante y defensiva de la chica. Le resultaba interesante, más que eso, todo eso para él era un misterio que había querido resolver desde que su colega le pidió aquel favor y ahora otro…, aunque no le había dado muchos detalles.

— No me digas que haré otro ingreso aquí porque no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. — le advirtió la chica con el ceño fruncido.

— No, Cassie… No es eso… — respondió pacientemente el galeno —. Hice que vinieras porque yo estaré fuera en las próximas semanas y no podré estar si algo _pasa_… — manifestó dejando la frase con un aire de misterio —. Y quería que supieras que Carlisle atenderá tu caso mientras no estoy. — señaló al rubio que se mantenía pasivo y al margen.

Solamente entonces ella se dignó a mirarlo, él tenía los ojos clavados en ella, una mirada profunda y perturbadora que le dio un escalofrío. No obstante, rápidamente se repuso, ¿su médico había dicho qué cosa?

— ¿Él? ¿Esto en serio? — inquirió con ironía la chica, la irritación se convirtió en molestia. Obviamente no le agradaba en lo absoluto el cambio.

— Cassie…, es necesario… — intervino su tío intentando calmar a su sobrina, algo por demás inútil.

— ¿Ah sí, en serio? — continuó la chica — ¿Ya le explicaron bien? ¿Le hablaron acerca de mi cuadro y sus complicaciones? — dio un paso hacia el frente manteniendo la ironía y frunciendo el ceño con molestia mirando a su médico de planta y luego a su tío.

— Cassie… — intentó razonar Nicholas pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por la adolescente.

— ¿Le han hablado de esto, doctor Cullen? — dijo subiéndose las mangas del suéter azul oscuro, lo que Carlisle vio fue suficiente no solo para despertar su interés si no también la duda — ¿O de esto? — siguió, pero esta vez se sacó la prenda quedándose únicamente en sostén…

Y aunque la vista de sus prominentes senos era excelente, lo que sus ojos enfocaron fue prácticamente sorprendente, impresionante y aterrador… Incluso para él…

— ¡Cassandra basta! — profirió alarmado el pelirrojo, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia ella.

— No. — vociferó lacónica — ¿Quieren cambiarme el médico? Pues sean sinceros, no le cuenten verdades a medias. — dijo la chica observando a ambos conocidos con seriedad, una muy digna de un adulto más no de una adolescente como ella —. Porque si algo sucede y él no sabe lo que está tratando, no será su culpa… Será la de ustedes. — sentenció la pelirroja, todos se sorprendieron, el rubio incluido.

Su madurez no era apropiada para una adolescente, pero la frialdad de su mirada decía otra cosa. Una que hizo que su corazón se encogiera de una forma que jamás pensaría.

— Cassie… — susurró Nicholas que estaba cerca, sus ojos verdes la miraban con tanto dolor y angustia que traspasaba las barreras de cualquier sentimiento.

— No me mires así tío. — musitó ella desviando la mirada, no había cosa que le enojara más que la miraran con lástima —. No quiero la lástima de nadie, mucho menos la de mi propia sangre. — expresó dándoles la espalda, Nicholas cerró los ojos y Carlisle tuvo la intención de hacer el mismo gesto, no creyó que vería eso de ese lado también… —. Estaré afuera, cuando terminen de decirle todo llámenme. — finiquitó, enseguida salió de ahí sin detenerse a esperar respuesta de ninguno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ni estoy bien ni mal conmigo; _

_más dice mi entendimiento_

_que un hombre que todo es alma_

_está cautivo en su cuerpo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Comenzó a vagar por los pasillos del hospital con paso pesado e irritado, sabía que había hecho algo incorrecto, pero estaba cansada… De las enfermeras, de los médicos, de los hospitales, de los medicamentos… ¡De todo! Estaba cansada, estaba harta.

Se la había pasado dos semanas ahí, yendo y viniendo del hospital, en exámenes y otras cosas… Las citas con el psicólogo eran otro punto a discutir, o más bien, a discutir con sí misma. No quería más medicamentos, y hacía unos días su médico le envió otros más para que se los tomara porque era urgente.

Sin mayor precisión ni ganas subió unas escaleras que daban hacía lo que suponía era un cuarto, a lo mejor estaba en el ala psiquiátrica e iría hacerle una visita a los locos; la idea no sonaba tan mal después de todo… Pero no, al llegar se dio cuenta que no era ningún cuarto, sino más bien la azotea.

El aire gélido le azotó el rostro y sus cabellos volaron hacia atrás conforme soplaba el viento, dio un par de pasos y se tambaleó un poco, no le temía a las alturas, no, solamente ese dolor de su tórax le hacía perder el equilibrio. Más no le importó, caminó otro par de pasos más y se plantó en la orilla, desde ahí tenía una hermosa vista del pequeño pueblo.

Entre los nubarrones grises podía distinguir el naranja del sol al ocultarse, la ciudad comenzaba a encender las luces y le otorgaban más belleza visual a ese pequeño pueblo. Sin embargo, la brisa se volvía cada vez más fría, la altura la hacía mucho más penetrante y las fosas nasales le ardían en cada inhalación, más no le incomodó únicamente sonrió gustosa por esa sensación.

No obstante, esa pequeña aspiración raspó su garganta y le provocó un terrible ataque de tos que aumentó su ya creciente dolor de pecho, se inclinó hacia adelante sosteniéndose el tórax con sus manos. Cerró los ojos y se hizo hacia atrás topándose con una columna, respiró lenta y dolorosamente…

— No deberías estar aquí… — manifestó una voz masculina aterciopelada y susurrante, la reconoció, sorprendentemente registró su voz en su mente.

Se estremeció al sentir unas grandes y firmes manos sostenerla por los brazos apoyándola contra algo más mullido, cálido y esculpido. Tembló, de miedo e impresión…

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — preguntó alejándose de él bruscamente, sintió como si su solo contacto la quemara.

Su respiración era agitada pero a la vez pesada, las manos en su pecho apretaban la prenda de vestir con ahínco y desesperación, su rostro compungido decía mucho más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista. Aunque su iris aguamarina osciló temeroso, como si esperara que le hiciera algo…

No supo porque, pero su corazón se achicó.

— Tu tío está buscándote… — articuló cuidadoso.

Cassie dio un asentimiento e intentó dar un paso, pero solamente se tambaleó y se mareó terriblemente, su vista se volvió borrosa; pestañeó tratando de enfocarse porque sabía que si se dejaba ir, perdería el conocimiento.

Trató de respirar profundamente para despejarse, más lo único que logró fue aumentar el dolor de su corazón y pulmones… ¡Maldita la hora en que dejó de tener mando sobre ellos!

— Tranquilízate… — musitó Carlisle acercándose lentamente a ella, pero ésta dio un par de pasos hacia atrás —. Soy un médico, no pienso hacerte daño. — aclaró sereno.

— ¿Por qué no? — indagó a la defensiva —. Todo el mundo me ha hecho daño, ¿Por qué usted sería diferente? — sí, sabía que su actitud era tonta…, pero si algo había aprendido era a tomar sus precauciones con todo el mundo.

— No lo haré, te lo prometo. — le dijo él con suavidad y paciencia, Cassie lo miró con desconfianza.

Si la ponía nerviosa, la hacía sentir cosas raras…, pero a lo mejor era una advertencia, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no se trataba de eso. Muy en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo paranoica, pero… ¿Cómo no serlo?

— B-Bien… — concedió la pelirroja.

— Debemos bajar para que te atiendan.

— ¡No! — exclamó alarmada — No más médicos, no más medicinas… — manifestó — Si bajo así… Me internarán… — su voz tembló, no quería estar más tiempo en el hospital.

Carlisle sintió tanta pena, tanto pesar…, lo que le habían contado era desgarrador. Había visto tanta maldad en el mundo, pero lo que le hicieron a ella no era una maldad cualquiera. Fue perverso y cruel, torturador… No sabía cómo toleró tanto y sobrevivió.

— Bien…, entonces intenta calmarte. — le permitió acercarse —. No respires profundo, solo lento. — la tomó de las manos y le sujetó la espalda.

Lo hizo así, cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse todo lo que pudo; sin ejercer presión a la petición aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos respirar profundamente porque sus pulmones amenazaban con dejar de funcionar. La sensación era desesperante, pero mucho más angustiante era el dolor en corazón y pecho, solamente le hacía desear la muerte…

— Eso… Con calma. — le susurró el rubio al oído, la chica se estremeció pero no le prestó más atención de la necesaria.

A lo mejor era porque era el tercer hombre al que le permitía acercarse tanto, los únicos habían sido siempre su tío y su médico, de ahí nadie más.

Poco a poco el dolor y la falta de aire comenzaron a disminuir, fue una tortura que le pareció eterna, hacía mucho que no le daban dolores tan fuerte o al punto del desvanecimiento. Eso solo significaba una cosa…

— Mi tío… No ha querido decirme que es lo que sucede… — manifestó a pausas largas y profundas —. Podría decirme… ¿Qué es lo que tengo? Por favor, no me mienta. — advirtió al verlo con la intención de negarse a contestar su pregunta.

El de ojos dorados se quedó callado un instante, no sabía si debía decírselo o no, sin embargo, ahora técnicamente era su caso. Así que no estaba mal informar al paciente y decirle la verdad, más estaba claro que la mayoría de las cosas las mantenían ocultas hasta para ella que era la afectada. Cosa que a su parecer estaba mal.

Suspiró innecesariamente.

— Tienes una neumonía por el sistema inmunitario debilitado. — respondió él —. No es un cuadro crítico y por eso solamente se te ha prescrito medicamento oral.

Cassie asintió comprendiendo, no era la primera vez pero la última no se había puesto así de mal. Siempre lo controlaban con anticipación.

— Bueno, supongo que tendré que seguir tomando ese medicamento… — murmuró cansada y desganada mientras se enderezaba.

— Parece que es una tortura para ti…

Cassandra rió sin humor.

— Es como un adicto que consume drogas para sentirse bien. — dijo con la mirada perdida en el vacío —. Yo las consumo para seguir viviendo. — le dio una mirada seguida de una sonrisa triste y apática.

Se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras por las que había subido. No supo porque razón, esa chica le generaba una sensación de hormigueo en el pecho, una inquietud que se compenetraba con la pena. Aunque al mismo tiempo sentía una especie de admiración, tan pequeña y con tanto dolor adentro… No solo era digno de admiración, era increíble. Tan simple como eso.

— Gracias por la ayuda, doctor Cullen. — se despidió la chica perdiéndose detrás de la puerta de metal dejándolo solo.

Carlisle se sintió extrañamente vacío y esa sensación le incómodo, no tenía más de 72 horas de haberla conocido, contabilizando las consultas y accidentes que habían tenido a lo largo de los días. Más creó una conexión bastante particular, no sabía por qué razón; aunque lo más lógico que podía pensar se refería por completo a su caso. Sí, eso debía ser…

Enseguida él también se retiró, debían terminar de concretar algunos términos con su colega que partía el siguiente día por la mañana y necesitaba saber hasta el mínimo detalle de todo ese caso. Ahora ya tenía conocimiento de la verdad, así que no podía negarle la información.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entiendo lo que me basta,_

_y solamente no entiendo_

_cómo se sufre a sí mismo_

_un ignorante soberbio._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Más antibióticos y antimicóticos, suerte tenía que Henry la dejara marcharse a su casa como si nada. Con la condición de que tomaría los medicamentos tal y como los prescribió, sin contar que tenía el equipo para la oxigenación y no había llegado a la etapa flemática. Si no irremediablemente tendría que quedarse en el hospital, y eso le auguraba una semana o dos en cama dentro de esas cuatro paredes infernales.

Su karma la detestaba, hacía todo esto a propósito. ¿Por qué no la mataba y ya? ¿Por qué hacerla sufrir más? Se sentía tan agotada… A veces hasta olvidaba en que día de la semana estaba.

Afortunadamente era viernes, no tendría otra cosa que hacer más que estar metida en su habitación descansando. Prescripciones de su aun médico de planta, no se negó, se sentía cansada. Si cuando llegó a la casa casi cerraba los párpados de lo pesado que los sentía.

— Aquí tiene niña. — murmuró una voz femenina un tanto senil, enfrente le fue puesto un vaso con agua y seis pastillas —. El señor Nicholas dio la orden de que estuviera pendiente de su medicación… — se disculpó un tanto avergonzada Doris.

— No te preocupes, Doris. — manifestó con voz un tanto seca la chica, tomó el vaso y las pastillas tomándoselas de golpe —. Gracias. — le dijo entregándole el vaso vacío.

La mujer de avanzada edad miró con tristeza a la chica, con frecuencia se preguntaba si realmente todo eso era algo agradable para ella y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. No. No lo era.

Se retiró de la habitación en silencio, la dejó sola con sus pensamientos, con su agonía y con su deseo de finalizar todo eso…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De cuantas cosas me cansan; _

_fácilmente me defiendo; _

_pero no puedo guardarme_

_de los peligros de un necio. _

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Pequeños vestigios de confianza

**Lamento el retraso, aquí está la actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícita-explícitas, posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Carlisle | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst | General.

**Clasificación:** T |M.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Pequeños vestigios de confianza. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué confiesa el viento a los árboles? _

_¿Qué declara la madera contra el río?_

_¿Qué significa el suspiro de la brisa que pasa?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y sí que lo deseaba, se escapó de la casa cuando Doris fue a asear la cocina y su tío al trabajo. Sabía que estaba mal, sobre todo porque estaba en la playa con el viento fuerte y las olas que retumbaban contra las rocas rompiendo el silencio. Su conocimiento acerca de su salud era tan amplio como el mar, y tan limitado como saber que este no se podía vaciar… Pero… ¿Qué importaba? Si sabía que al final llegaría a ese momento inevitable, ese que percibía pero que nadie quería aceptar.

Ni su tío ni su médico, nadie quería aceptarlo y ella ya estaba resignada a lo que sucedería.

Inhaló profundamente y tosió un par de veces al hacerlo por la resequedad.

— ¡Hey! — gritó repentinamente una voz masculina, su corazón saltó y se aceleró por el susto. Llevó las manos a su pecho por el pinchazo que sintió y respiró nuevamente, pero un ataque de tos le impidió hacerlo y comenzó a faltarle el aire — ¡Hey, hey! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! — se acercó tan rápido a ella antes de que se desplomara.

Solamente entonces pudo identificar de quien se trataba, era el amigo de Bella… Ese moreno alto y amigable.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Jacob preocupado al verla tan sonrojada y con ese ataque de tos que no podía parar, ella asintió pero no parecía que lo estuviera de hecho pensaba en llevársela… —. Te llevaré a casa y…

— ¡No! Estoy bien. — profirió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por detener el dolor y el ataque de tos, solo necesitaba humedecer su garganta y su saliva parecía estar en huelga. Todo le salía al revés —. Solo… No le digas a nadie que me viste. — dijo la pelirroja haciendo ademán de marcharse, cosa que estaba dispuesta a hacer de no haber sido porque una gran y calurosa mano aprisionara su brazo.

Esa sensación le hizo dar un respingo, su tacto era demasiado caliente y traspasaba aun su suéter de lana; o podía ser que ella estuviera tan helada que ni siquiera lo notara.

— No te dejaré irte así. — le dijo él, eso la sorprendió y le hizo sentirse de una forma un tanto extraña.

— ¿Por qué? ¿En qué podría afectarte a ti que me vaya así? — manifestó con tal franqueza que Jacob abrió los ojos de sorpresa y rareza, tal parecía que a ella le daba igual lo que le pasara.

— Eres amiga de Bella…

— Y eso no significa que debas cuidarme, puedo hacerlo sola. — añadió cortante zafándose del agarre, éste la soltó y abrió la boca.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver, pero parece que no podrás dar un paso tú sola. — contradijo Jacob al verla tambaleante e intentando irse, ésta suspiró con molestia y frustración.

Oh como odiaba eso, como odiaba sentirse débil, como odiaba necesitar de los demás… Su vida era una desgracia, una que no debería continuar.

— Mira, no sé qué te pasa ni porque estás a la defensiva… — habló nuevamente Jacob —. No pienso hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte…

Cassandra suspiró, sabía que se comportaba de forma irracional. El chico no parecía amenazante para su persona; más bien inspiraba mucha confianza y sentía algo agradable cuando él estaba cerca.

Rodó los ojos auto-castigándose por su desconfianza.

— Está bien. — musitó la chica dejando que la ayudara, pero éste la tomó en brazos y se la llevó de ahí con rumbo desconocido. Por lo menos para ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Por qué la hierba se estremece?_

_¿No has oído el angustioso canto de las flores que dicen adiós, adiós?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentada en una cómoda silla de madera con unos cojines como soporte, veía alrededor y solamente había vegetación; montañas y aire gélido que le golpeaba el rostro ya que sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una manta ahora. Una cálida manta que Jake le había proporcionado junto a un café caliente, él estaba a su lado mirándola de una forma un poco extraña.

— Lamento haberme comportado tan descortés contigo… — emitió finalmente la pelirroja mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café y lo miraba levemente.

El moreno soltó una risa.

— No te preocupes. — respondió y luego guardó silencio un momento —. Pero…

— ¿Quieres saber porque me comporto así? — terminó la frase del moreno, lo miró y luego soltó algo parecido una risa sardónica; pero él se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de su persona si no de algo más.

Ella guardó silencio por unos minutos, unos largos y tensos minutos mientras miraba hacia el horizonte; las copas de los árboles se movían de un lado para otro y la brisa comenzaba a ser más fría que hacía unos minutos. Suspiró, se lo pensó y lo miró.

Súbitamente se levantó y se paró frente a él, Jake la miraba de forma extraña hasta que la vio quitarse la manta, dejar la taza en la barandilla comenzó a sacarse la camisa y le dio la espalda…

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! — la detuvo al ver lo que hacía, le detuvo la manos y ella volteó para mirarlo de reojo. Él era mucho más grande y tuvo que inclinar un poco hacia arriba la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres saber porque actúo así? — éste asintió —. Déjame mostrarte…

— Pero…

— Apártate y sabrás mis razones.

Aun a pesar de que no sabía a donde quería llegar la chica con esa acción se apartó y dejó que se quitara la camisa, lo que vio le hizo apartar la mirada, sus ojos negros no podían mirarlo. No eso…

Así que atendiendo a sus instintos la cubrió con manta que había dejado en la silla, no quería verlo más, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de querer saber cómo es que llegó a terminar así…

— Yo…

— No tienes nada que decir. De hecho…, ya estoy acostumbrada a que no lo hagan. — le sonrió tenuemente la pelirroja un poco ida, en sus ojos podía darse cuenta cual era el peso que llevaba en su espalda, su carga…

Jake asintió dándole la razón, estaba impresionado y bastante aturdido por la situación, por lo que no esperó ver. Se quedaron en silencio, uno muy incómodo pero no tan desagradable como esperaron…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Escucha como la paloma gris gime su pena_

_bajo la bóveda del bosque;_

_escucha el balanceo de la hojas que caen,_

_escucha el lamento del amante._

_¿Es que no entiendes el mensaje de la marea, la brisa y el ave?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonrió a la nada recordando la rabieta de su tío por haber llegado tarde hace unos días, y lo hizo más cuando la vio a bordo de una motocicleta junto a un hombre de gran estatura y músculos marcados. Realmente quiso reír al ver la cara de su tío, pero se borró la sonrisa cuando entraron y ella casi se desmaya por el cansancio. Al parecer esa idea de sacarse la camisa en pleno bosque y con ese clima no fue su mejor idea.

Ahora se encontraba recibiendo oxígeno en el hospital, junto a su cama se encontraba el guapo doctor de deslumbrantes cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, y sus ojos dorados le generaban una especie de nerviosismo que no podía controlar.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — indagó aquella voz aterciopelada y suave, ella ya no se sobresaltó. Simplemente giró su cabeza y lo miró tenuemente.

— Le dije a mi tío que me sentía bien, no necesitaba esto. — protestó.

— No lo parecía, apenas podías hablar cuando entraste. — le dijo con una sonrisa el galeno, hasta parecía que esa situación le hacía cierta gracia.

Cassandra bufó y se colocó nuevamente la mascarilla.

— Tu tío dijo que te quedaste hasta tarde sin abrigo… — continúo Carlisle firmando unos formularios y mirándola de una forma que hasta cierto punto le pareció sensual, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y un leve temblor sacudió su figura.

— Mi tío exagera. — contestó con voz nasal producto de la mascarilla.

— Yo no lo creo, él solo quiere cuidarte Cassie… — su nombre proveniente de los labios del rubio solo aumentó la sensación que ya tenía, pero se obligó a dejar de comportarse como una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y poner los pies en la tierra.

Se quedó en silencio. Ella sabía que su tío se esmeraba y desvivía por darle todo lo que ella quisiera, aun seguía sin entender la razón de tal cosa pero él lo hacía sin pensarlo. Sus palabras le recordaban lo bien que se ha portado el hermano de su padre con ella, sin embargo, no significaba que pudiera hacer todo…

— Este es tu último año ¿verdad?, el próximo irás a la universidad. — siguió con la plática Carlisle.

La verdad es que él no era de armar pláticas con sus pacientes, pero la chica le generaba una tremenda curiosidad. Su historia, su vida… Le recordaba la bestialidad que hay en los seres humanos, lo viles que pueden llegar a ser y que ellos no eran las únicas especies consideradas inhumanas en el mundo.

— ¿Usted cree que llegaré a la universidad? — le preguntó sardónica, como si el solo hecho de pensarlo resultara un chiste.

— ¿Por qué no? — indagó curioso.

Cassie soltó una risa y un bufido sarcástico, la sola pregunta le parecía estúpida viniendo de un médico tan reconocido como él. Pero no lo cuestionaría, a lo mejor tenía altas expectativas porque no la conocía, porque no sabía quién era y no se imaginaba la complicación de las cosas.

— ¿Sabe cuántas veces me han tratado por esto? — él asintió — ¿Cuánto tiempo más cree que podrá soportar mi cuerpo? — inquirió.

— Si sigues el tratamiento al pie de la letra puede que no aparezca en mucho tiempo. — la pelirroja soltó otra risa.

— Me han dicho lo mismo por años y jamás he mejorado, esto no será diferente doctor Cullen. — respondió lacónica —. Ustedes quieren pensar que mejoraré si sigo las indicaciones al pie de la letra, con cada tratamiento o medicamento nuevo… — musitó mientras fijaba la mirada en cualquier punto ignoto en la pared, su mirada se notaba lastimada. Y de alguna forma extraña a él también lo incomodaba —… Pero tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que es inútil todo esto, solo me mantienen con vida, soy como una adicta. Tomo seis tipos de medicamento diferente, cada uno para distintas cosas…, esto no es vida…. Es solo una tortura… — le miró finalmente, sus hermosos ojos aguamarina se cristalizaron por un instante y luego desvió la mirada, como si no fuese capaz de mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos y se obligó a desviarla para mantenerlas ahí. Guardadas, como siempre —. Todos saben que no llegaré a la universidad, pero se niegan a aceptarlo. — volvió a recostarse en la camilla ante la atenta y profunda mirada del rubio.

No podía negarlo, estaba sorprendido. En sus más de 300 años en esa tierra no vio a ser humano tan maduro y tan dispuesto a morir, o más bien, uno que solo esperaba la muerte y con eso la finalización de su calvario. Y aunque le pareciera increíble, pudo encontrarlo en otras personas, unas más maduras y más viejas. No en una niña de 17 años, no en alguien tan joven.

— Eso no lo sabes. — intentó inútilmente levantarle el ánimo.

— Lo sé, y usted también. — contradijo con inteligencia y firmeza —. Hago esto por mi tío Nick, no por mí. — finalizó cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada.

Su corazón aun bombeaba rápido y su respiración disminuía, sus pulmones y pecho dejaban de doler al igual que su cabeza. Sin embargo, ni siquiera en su inconsciencia podía escapar, se lo recordaba a cada momento, todos los días de su vida llevaría esa marca…, no solo en su cuerpo, sino también en su mente.

Carlisle se quedó ahí mirándola, no sabía porque a pesar de la hostilidad le generaba ternura, dulzura y una sensación agradable. Era tan difícil para él descifrarla que una partida de ajedrez se le haría más fácil que descubrir lo que la mente de Cassandra guardaba, era demasiado madura para su edad, y demasiado joven para morir pero sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto. Que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

De pronto el pensamiento de su muerte comenzó a abrumarlo y generarle una especie de ansiedad, como aquel miedo que sientes cuando piensas en perder a una persona que quieres, aun ser amado al que quieres a tu lado y no deseas dejar ir. Así se sintió, y la confusión de sus emociones le siguió. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué con esa chica? ¿Qué tenía que lograba despertarle esas emociones tan fuertes y ese instinto?

No tenía respuestas para esas preguntas, no las tenía pero en el fondo sabía que lo averiguaría. Muy, muy pronto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ven, ven hacia el banco del río,_

_ven en la mañana desnuda; _

_ven cuando la hierba se baña en el rocío._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jake llegó por ella a la escuela, el último día del semestre y se la llevó con la excusa de que quería mostrarle algo. No se negó, la salvó de tener una convivencia familiar con los Cullen. Bella se enojó pero valía la pena, eso sin contar que no quería socializar y fingir. La actuación no era lo suyo.

Se internaron en el bosque, muy cerca de la casa del moreno y le pidió que se quedara un poco alejada de su persona. Frunció el ceño, estaba imaginándose alguna broma o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué sucede Jake? — preguntó demandante.

No supo en qué momento ellos se hicieron tan cercanos, ni como se construyó una extraña confianza; pero no le disgustaba. Le agradaba, por lo menos Bella ya no sería la única amiga que tendría, y a él le había confiado algo que con la Swan no podría ni siquiera hablar.

— Tú me confiaste algo hace unos días… — comenzó a hablar el moreno llamándole la atención y generándole curiosidad —. Ahora yo haré lo mismo, pero necesito pedirte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Trata de no asustarte, ¿puedes? — pidió Jake, eso la desconcertó pero al final y después de tanto pensarlo terminó asintiendo.

— Claro. — contestó finalmente.

Dicho esto Jacob se alejó y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, los zapatos y…

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! — gritó pero éste se hizo el desentendido y se sacó los pantalones, Cassandra desvió la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué pretendía? Lo miró de reojo, y algo le hizo enderezarse…, del cuerpo de Jake emanaba una especie de humo y lo que vino después le hizo lanzar un grito, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a doler.

Su vista se nubló y llevó las manos instintivamente hacia su pecho, dolía y quemaba. El grito pudo alertar a cualquiera, sin embargo, ella se quedó ahí parada; impresionada por lo que veía.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Allí encontrarás una advertencia —_

_Una pista en el beso que flota_

_sobre el secreto de las aves y las brisas soportan. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
